Dementor
by EvilDime
Summary: "Dementoren sind in Wirklichkeit nur arme, missverstandene Kreaturen." - Die etwas andere Azkaban-Story.


_**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter - Welt und Charaktere - gehört mir nicht und ich verdiene mit meinem Geschreibsel kein Geld!_

_**Beta:** Poet-of-Babylon, mit hilfreichen Kommentaren von Cousin Merry. Danke! : )_

_**A/N:** Mein Cousin Merry meinte, wenn es üblich sei, dass entweder Voldemort das Gefängnis überfällt und Harry ihn besiegt oder sich ihm anschließt - oder dass die Zaubererwelt kapiert, dass Harry unschuldig war... dann solle ich doch etwas Neues machen: Die Zaubererwelt rafft es nie, und Voldemort befreit zwar seine Todesser, lässt Harry aber einfach weiter in Azkaban verrotten... Versucht mal, mit solchen Vorgaben zu arbeiten! ;D Aber es kommt noch besser. Irgendwie kamen wir auf das Thema 'Dementoren und Fortpflanzung' zu sprechen ('Küssen verboten'?) und auch das musste natürlich in die Story mit rein. ;D_  
_Da - das kommt davon...  
Auch diese Geschichte ist eine, die ich vor rund zehn Jahren begonnen und letzten November endlich zuende geschrieben habe. Ich hoffe, der Stilbruch mittendrin ist nicht zu heftig._

**Dementor**

Dime

Ein leises Rascheln auf der anderen Seite der vergitterten Türe ließ den Gefangenen unruhig im Schlaf zucken.

Auch wenn er die Gefahr nicht bewusst wahrnahm, war er doch schon zu lange hier, als dass sein Körper nicht gelernt hätte, die Zeichen selbst richtig zu deuten.

Auch das Unterbewusstsein des hageren, blassen Mannes reagierte auf den akustischen Reiz, oder vielmehr: auf die Veränderung in der magischen Struktur des Raumes, welche durch das Vorbeigleiten eines Dementors verursacht wurde.

Der Gefangene begann, heftiger zu zucken und sich mit den Fingernägeln die Haut auf der Stirn blutig zu kratzen.

Er hatte Alpträume - wie jede Nacht während der letzten fünfzehn Jahre. Er erwachte aus seinen nächtlichen Alpträumen zumeist ohne die sonst üblichen Anzeichen: weder schneller Atem, noch weit aufgerissene Augen. Er schrie nicht.

Wozu auch? Wer sollte ihn schon hören?

Wenn er erwachte, wurden seine Träume lediglich durch den Alptraum abgelöst, der sein Leben war: Drei kahle, graue Wände, in einer davon die vergitterte Türe. Eine vierte Wand; an ihr stand ein kleines, schmuddeliges Bett, in dem der Gefangene sich im Schlaf herumwälzte.

Über dem Bett war in rostbrauner Farbe ein kleines Bild angefertigt worden. Es zeigte ein schemenhaftes Schloss auf einem Hügel. Darunter ein See und, etwas abseits, ein Dorf. Am Himmel trieben rostrote Wolken, eine rote Sonne erhellte die Landschaft.

In dem etwa handbreiten Loch weit oben in der Wand, welches als Fenster diente und im Winter dem unbarmherzigen Seewind Einlass gewährte, erschien ein blasses Funkeln. Wie eine Pflanze richtete sich der eben noch schlafende Gefangene auf und reckte, nun auf Zehenspitzen, sein Gesicht der Sonne entgegen.

Vor grob einem Monat hatte der Mann in der unteren Ecke seines Gemäldes einen Strich für ein weiteres Jahr hinzugefügt. Zugegeben, wann genau das alte Jahr geendet und das neue begonnen hatte, vermag er nicht zu sagen. Er richtete sich nach der Länge der Tage und der Kälte der Nächte.

Es spielte auch keine Rolle.

Er wusste selbst nicht, weshalb er Jahr für Jahr den Wechsel der Jahreszeiten verfolgte und schließlich sein Zeichen für ein weiteres Jahr mit seinem Blut an die Wand malte. Welchen Unterschied machte es, dass er in diesem Sommer 30 Jahre alt würde?

Das Jahr war vielleicht insofern bedeutsam, als es den Zeitpunkt markierte, zu welchem er genauso viele Jahre seines Lebens in diesem Gefängnis verbracht haben würde wie außerhalb.

Doch es spielte keine Rolle.

Jedes Jahr verging wie das davor. Schlafen, aufstehen, mit etwas Glück die Sonne begrüßen; zwei Mahlzeiten am Tag - grauer Einheitsbrei, der angeblich alle wichtigen Nährstoffe und Vitamine beinhaltete - auf seinem Bett sitzen, beim Geräusch eines vorübergehenden Dementors zusammenzucken und die zerschlissene Decke enger um seinen dünnen Körper wickeln, gegen die Kälte, welche ihn von innen her aufzufressen schien.

Und schließlich wieder schlafen. In seinen Alpträumen sah er das grüne Leuchten, in dem seine Eltern umkamen, immer und immer wieder; sah, wie ein Mann mit Turban unter seinen Händen eines qualvollen Todes starb; hörte ein kaltes, böses Gelächter; sah, wie sein Pate erst von einem rasenden Werwolf, dann von Dementoren gejagt wurde; fühlte sich düster von einem grünen Totenkopf angestarrt, aus dessen Mund sich eine Schlange wand, um die vielen Zauberer auf jenem abgelegenen und doch überfüllten Campingplatz in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen.

Wieder kämpfte er gegen das Wasser an, welches ihn und die leblosen Körper in seinen Armen auf den Grund des Sees ziehen wollte. Der Atem wurde ihm knapp. Wie einfach wäre es, einen tiefen Zug zu tun und zu vergessen...

Der feurige Atem des Hornschwanzes versengte seine Wangen, während er im Labyrinth vor einem bulgarischen Sucher mit leblosem Blick floh. Eine Ratte mit silberner Pfote schlug ihre Zähne in die schlanken Fesseln eines Hirsches, welcher daraufhin qualvoll schreiend zu Boden ging.

Ein Totekopf lachte und deutete auf das Grab seines Vaters. Die Erde bewegte sich; Finger kamen zum Vorschein. Ein blonder Siebtklässler, sein halb verwester Körper wie eine schlechte Kopie des schönen jungen Menschen, der er einst gewesen war, zog sich aus dem Grab. Anklagend erhob er eine Hand und deutete, _Du hast mich umgebracht_.

Ein Stuhl, Fesseln, Bannflüche, hohe Zuschauertribünen um einen Gerichtssaal tief unter der Erde; verachtungsvolle Worte, welche sich tief in seine Seele fraßen; Triumph im Blick seiner Feinde, Verzweiflung und tiefe Enttäuschung in den Augen seiner Freunde.

* * *

Der schmale Streifen Sonnenlicht war weitergewandert.

Das ausdruckslose Gesicht des nunmehr Dreißigjährigen schien noch eine Winzigkeit melancholischer zu werden, als er sich wieder schwer auf sein Bett sinken ließ und begann, sein unappetitliches Frühstück zu löffeln. Noch heute spürte er den Schmerz so akut wie am ersten Tag seiner Verurteilung - den Schmerz, welchen Verrat und Misstrauen seiner Freunde in seinem Herzen ausgelöst hatten.

Als er damals mit dem totem Körper seines Mitschülers zurückkehrte, hatte er nicht erwartet, als Held gefeiert zu werden. Doch ebenso wenig hatte er damit gerechnet, dass der Minister nur einen kurzen Blick auf die Szene warf und ihn umgehend als Mörder verhaften ließ.

Erst vor etwa zehn Jahren hatte er erfahren, weshalb der Portschlüssel nie als solcher identifiziert, sein Zauberstab ohne Untersuchung zerbrochen, und er selbst mit lediglich einer Farce von Gerichtsverfahren zu zweimal lebenslänglicher Haft in Azkaban verurteilt worden war.

* * *

_Schritte auf dem Gang. _

_Wann hatte er zuletzt ein anderes Geräusch als das schaurige Rascheln von Dementorengewändern aus dem Gang vor der Zelle vernommen?_

_Gegen seinen Willen erwachte Interesse und er richtete sich leicht auf. _

_Seine Türe wurde von einem starken Zauber schwungvoll aufgestoßen. _

_Im Türrahmen stand Voldemort. _

_Der Dunkle Lord kam grinsend auf den Gefangenen zu, welcher ihm, nun wieder mit gleichgültigem Gesicht, entgegenblickte. Voldemorts Erscheinen war für ihn weder beunruhigend noch unerwartet. Er rechnete schon seit Langem damit. _

_"So fallen die Großen und Mächtigen", eröffnete der Dunkle Lord belustigt das Gespräch. Da sein Gesprächspartner ihn nur schweigend ansah, fuhr er nach einer Weile mit einem Stirnrunzeln fort. _

_"Ich wusste ja, dass meine Pläne aufgehen und das unfähige Ministerium dich verurteilen würde. Jedoch hatte ich nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie mir auch den Gegner nehmen würden. Haben die Dementoren dir schon die wenigen Gehirnzellen ausgesaugt, welche du je besessen hast?"_

_Da er keinen Sinn darin sah, Unvermeidbares lange herauszuzögern, zwang der Gefangene seine mangels Gebrauch unsicheren Stimmbänder zu ein paar Worten. _

_"Auch du wirst fallen. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit. Jetzt tu, was auch immer du vorhast, und dann geh' deiner Wege."_

_Der Dunkle Lord gönnte sich ein schmallippiges Lächeln, als er antwortete. "Soso, was ich vorhabe. Was könnte das deiner Meinung nach denn sein?"_

_Der Mann begegnete dem Blick aus den roten Augen gelassen. "Du könntest mich umbringen. Wie ich das sehe, kein Verlust für mich oder sonst irgendwen. Oder du könntest versuchen, mich als Verbündeten zu gewinnen - aber wir wissen beide, dass das nicht gutgehen kann."_

_Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen. _

_Dann sagte der Dunkle Lord einfach nur: "Du hast Recht."_

_Er drehte sich um und verließ die Zelle._

* * *

Das war der letzte menschliche Kontakt welchen der Gefangene in den letzten zehn Jahren gehabt hatte.

Manchmal fragte er sich, warum Voldemort ihn damals nicht ermordet hatte. Doch die Antwort lag auf der Hand: Er war tatsächlich keine Gefahr mehr und, wie sie beide erkannt hatten, auch als Verbündeter für Voldemort unbrauchbar. Auch wenn die Dementoren ihn nicht in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatten, so war er doch nur noch ein Schatten seiner Selbst und vermutlich sozial untauglich. Das alleine wäre noch kein Hinderungsgrund bei einer Karriere als Todesser gewesen; doch auch jetzt noch wusste er, dass er nicht allein Schuld am Elend der Welt war: Voldemort war der eigentliche Schuldige. Solange er sich dieser Tatsache bewusst war, musste eine Zusammenarbeit unweigerlich scheitern.

Ehrlich gesagt hatte er fest damit gerechnet, dass der Tag, an dem Voldemort Azkaban erstürmte, sein letzter sein würde. Als die Türe dann lautlos hinter dem Dunklen Lord ins Schloss fiel, dröhnte sein Kopf wie vom Zuschlagen eines mächtigen Portals.

Er konnte es nicht fassen.

Er lebte noch!

Es war der schlimmste Tag seines Lebens.

* * *

Langsam, ganz langsam, hatte er sich an den Gedanken gewöhnt, dass seine sinnlose und qualvolle Existenz noch nicht zuende war.

Er würde das Gefängnis nie wieder verlassen können. Seine große magische Kraft, welche für den Kampf gegen Voldemort bestimmt gewesen war, schlief nunmehr ungenutzt in seinem melancholisch langsam schlagenden Herz.

Sein Körper war in den Jahren der Gefangenschaft nicht nur bis auf die Knochen abgemagert, sondern auch blass und schwach geworden. Erst seit ein paar Jahren packte ihn immer wieder der plötzliche, unerklärliche Wunsch, sich zu bewegen.

Vier auf sechs Meter. Nicht viel, aber genug Platz, um seine Muskeln anzuspannen oder in sämtliche Richtungen zu dehnen und zu strecken. Einige Jahre lang amüsierte er sich mit Experimenten, wie weit er die Dehnbarkeit einzelner Teile seines Körpers ausreizen konnte.

Da er keine besonders wichtigen Ziele hatte und immer wieder plötzlich für eine Woche oder zwei in Lethargie verfiel, kam er mit seinen Projekten nie besonders weit, aber immerhin gelang es ihm am Ende seiner "Trainingsjahre", sich problemlos mit dem großen Zeh in der Nase zu bohren.

Es war in dieser Position, Zeh in der Nase und rechten Ellenbogen in der linken Halsbeuge, dass er eines Tages plötzlich zusammenklappte.

Seit Monaten schon kamen die Dementoren in gehäufter Anzahl und öfter als je zuvor an seiner Zelle vorbei. Der Anstieg hatte vor einem Jahrzehnt begonnen, als mit Voldemorts "Einbruch" ein großer Teil der Gefangenen verschwunden war. Seit etwa zwei Jahren aber war es noch ein ganzes Stück schlimmer geworden.

Der Gefangene fragte sich manchmal, was geschehen sein mochte, dass die Dementoren sich nun so auf ihn konzentrierten. Gab es eine Prophezeiung, laut derer er der neue Dunkle Lord würde?

Er hätte bei dem Gedanken düster gelacht; doch leider lag er momentan bewusstlos am Boden seiner Zelle, großer Zeh in der Nase und Arme hinterm Kopf verrenkt, während zehn Dementoren ihn umringten und gierig von der Angst zehrten, welche sein Unterbewusstsein in seinen Alpträumen so heftig wie selten zuvor zerrüttete.

Erschöpft und mit schmerzenden Muskeln erwachte der Mann Stunden später in seiner leeren Zelle. Während er sich entknotete, fragte er sich verwirrt, ob er sich das Ganze nur eingebildet hatte.

Seine Türe hatte sich ein Jahrzehnt lang nicht geöffnet. Wieso sollten die Dementoren jetzt plötzlich ihre alten Gewohnheiten über den Haufen werfen und hereinkommen, um ihn aus nächster Nähe auszusaugen?

Wurden sie anders nicht mehr satt? Oder hatte das Ministerium seine Vorgaben geändert?

Diesmal lachte er tatsächlich voll düsterer Selbstironie. Wenn es um ihn ging, würde das Ministerium vermutlich jedweder Unmenschlichkeit zustimmen.

Das Gelächter des einsamen, alten Mannes - nach mehr als einem Dutzend Jahren in Azkaban wirkte jeder alt, wie jung er davor auch gewesen sein mochte - klang schaurig in der leeren und kalten Zelle. Er hatte seine Stimmbänder schon so lange nicht mehr verwendet, dass der Laut, welcher nun das alte Gemäuer erfüllte, eher einem trockenen Schluchzen denn einem Ausdruck von Heiterkeit glich.

Als er sich dessen bewusst wurde, verstummte der Mann abrupt. Er nahm sich vor, wieder sprechen zu üben - einfach weil. Der einzige Gesprächspartner, den er in den vielen Jahren seiner Gefangenschaft gehabt hatte, war er selbst gewesen. So hatte er geschwiegen, denn er erinnerte sich noch lebhaft an den Kommentar eines Freundes, dass es selbst in der Zaubererwelt kein gutes Zeichen war, Stimmen zu hören, welche sonst niemand hören konnte. Gewiss war es ebenso ungesund, Gespräche mit sich selbst zu führen.

Jedoch, dachte er sich jetzt, seine Freunde hatten ihn im Stich gelassen. Er saß immer noch hier, ohne dass seine Freunde sich für ihn eingesetzt oder ihn wenigstens einmal besucht hätten. Und er hatte wirklich keinen Grund, den Wahnsinn abzulehnen. Für absonderliche Ideen galt schon lange: Wenn es Unterhaltung versprach, war es willkommen.

Zwei Tage später war der Gefangene gerade in eine heftige Debatte über die Unmöglichkeit eines Selbstmordes in Azkaban vertieft, als sich erneut seine Zellentüre öffnete und fünf Dementoren hereingeglitten kamen.

"Oh nein, nicht schon wieder", schaffte der Mann es noch, mit einem Augenrollen anzumerken, bevor ihn die Angst mit kalten Klauen ergriff. Verzweiflung erfüllte jede Faser seines Seins als er erneut beobachtete, wie der Dunkle Lord ihm zustimmte und seine Zelle verließ. Während die Türe hinter seiner Chance auf Erlösung zuschlug, fiel er endlich in die heiß ersehnte Bewusstlosigkeit.

* * *

Als er erwachte, war er nicht allein in seiner Zelle.

Er spürte es an der Art, wie sich die Haare in seinem Nacken aufstellten und kalter Schweiß sich auf seiner Stirn sammelte. Still blieb er liegen und versuchte sich zu erinnern, was geschehen war.

Dementoren in seiner Zelle... Warum hatten sie ihn nicht geküsst?

Langsam richtete er sich auf.

In der ihm gegenüberliegenden Ecke der Zelle stand ein Dementor. Es schien ein verhältnismäßig schwaches Wesen zu sein, in der Tat der schwächste Dementor, dem der Mann je begegnet war. Der Mann behielt sein volles Bewusstsein, lediglich ein starkes Unbehagen beschlich ihn.

"Was tust du hier?", fragte er schließlich mit einem lange nicht gekannten Anflug von Neugier.

Erschrocken setzte er sich aufrechter hin, als das Wesen ihm wider Erwarten antwortete: "Ich bin ein Abgesandter meines Volkes. Wir erbitten deinen Rat."

"Was?!" Seinen Rat? Das war doch wohl ein schlechter Scherz.

"Wir verhungern. Es ist niemand mehr da", erklärte das Wesen in seiner schaurigen, raspelnden Stimme. "Alle Anderen sind fort: Die Menschen, unsere Brüder... Nur wir, die wir immer hier waren - nicht fortgehen können - sind noch hier. Und DU."

"Wie meinst du das? Alle Anderen sind fort? Was...?" Er verstand nicht. Wie konnten alle anderen Gefangenen einfach fort sein? Und wen meinte der Dementor mit seinen 'Brüdern'?

"Wir haben uns nie um Politik gekümmert. Doch als der Schlangenmensch uns vor drei Jahren mehr Nahrung versprach, folgten ihm alle, die es konnten. Einige von uns sind jedoch an diese Insel gebunden. Wir wissen nicht, weshalb, doch wir können Azkaban nicht verlassen."

"Einige?", fragte der Mann, dessen Neugier nun endgültig seine Angst überwunden hatte. "Wie viele?"

"Etwa drei Dutzend von uns sind noch hier."

Der Mann schluckte trocken. Er hatte seit drei Jahren ganz alleine drei Dutzend Dementoren ernährt? Kein Wunder, dass es ihm in letzter Zeit noch schlechter ging als zuvor!

Aber... warum alleine?

"Was ist mit den anderen Gefangenen geschehen?"

"Der Anführer der Menschen, der..."

Es war seltsam, einen Dementoren angestrengt nachdenken zu sehen. Eine Welle kalter Furcht überfiel den Gefangenen, als der Dementor aus ihm Kraft schöpfte, um sich an das Wort zu erinnern.

"...der Minister", raspelte der Dementor schließlich triumphierend, während der Mann erschöpft zusammensackte. "Der Minister beschloss, dass wir als Wächter nicht mehr vertrauenswürdig sind, und ließ ein neues Gefängnis bauen, welches die Menschen selbst bewachen. Alle Gefangenen wurden dorthin verlegt."

Beide schwiegen eine Weile, während der Mann versuchte, sich einen Reim auf das Gehörte zu machen.

"Alle Gefangenen? Warum bin ich dann noch hier?"

Der Dementor schien tatsächlich nervös zu werden. "Wir... wir wussten, dass die Schlange vorgab, du habest dich ihm angeschlossen. Wir wollten nicht verhungern, also haben wir nicht erwähnt, dass das nicht stimmt. Niemand prüfte es nach. Und so haben wir dich behalten."

Drei dementorfreie Jahre.

Er hätte drei dementorfreie Jahre haben können, wenn das Ministerium sich nur die Mühe gemacht hätte, einen Auroren in den Hochsicherheitstrakt zu schicken, welchen er scheinbar ganz allein bewohnte.

Es hätte nur fünf Minuten gekostet.

Doch nicht einmal diese Gnade hatten sie ihrem einstigen Helden erwiesen. Lieber wollte die Zaubererwelt glauben, dass er sich Voldemort angeschlossen hatte - dem Mann, welcher ihm die Eltern und somit auch seine Kindheit genommen hatte - und der ihm nicht die Gnade entgegengebracht hatte, ihn vor zehn Jahren zu töten; der den Dementoren einen Teil ihrer Nahrung entzogen und sie beim Ministerium diskreditiert hatte, sodass Azkaban als Gefängnis aufgegeben wurde.

Wie konnte irgendjemand glauben, er würde sich diesem Mann anschließen?

Es war ihm heute so unbegreiflich wie vor fünfzehn Jahren.

"Und was nun?", fragte er niedergeschlagen.

Der Dementor sah ihn aufmerksam an. "Wir wollen leben. Doch die Energie, welche wir aus unseren seltenen Besuchen bei dir gewinnen, reicht nicht aus. Wir mussten aber feststellen, dass nicht mehr von dir zu bekommen ist. Wenn wir häufiger zu dir kommen, verlierst du das Bewusstsein und bist für uns einen ganzen Tag lang nicht nutzbar.

"Viele von uns sind schon so verzweifelt, dass sie am liebsten in einem Kuss deine ganze Energie in sich aufnehmen würden - ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass sie damit uns alle zum Tode verurteilen würden. Wir wissen nicht weiter. Was sollen wir tun?"

Der Mann fuhr sich nervös über die Lippen. "Ich verstehe eure Lage. Ich muss allerdings gestehen, dass ich nicht sonderlich viel Sympathie aufbringen kann. Ihr habt mir fünfzehn Jahre lang - nein, eigentlich sogar schon siebzehn Jahre lang, das Leben zur Hölle gemacht. Wenn ihr weniger werdet, ist das für mich ein Segen."

Der Dementor zischte wütend. "Wie kannst du so etwas sagen?"

"Ha!" Der Mann starrte das Wesen mit zornig funkelnden Augen an. "Du scheinheiliges Stück Scheiße", brüllte er wütend. "Wieso sollte ICH für DICH Mitleid empfinden, wo es doch DEINESGLEICHEN sind, die mein Leben zu einem nimmer endenden ALPTRAUM machen?!"

Er brach ab, als er sah, dass der Dementor langsam näher glitt und wie ein schnüffelnder Hund den Kopf hob.

"Aaaah..." Ein Geräusch wie ein befreites Ausatmen erklang. Dann warf der Dementor den Mann zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag mit seinen Worten vollkommen aus dem Gleichgewicht.

"Danke."

Der Gefangene starrte ihn ungläubig an. "Wofür bedankst du dich?"

"Für die Nahrung. Zum ersten Mal seit vielen Monaten bin ich... satt."

Der Mann schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. Dann merkte er, dass sein Zorn verraucht war; doch auch das vorherige Unwohlsein war verschwunden. Er fühlte sich ruhig und ausgewogen.

"Du hast meinen Zorn gegessen?", erkannte er ungläubig.

"Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst."

Beide sahen einander verwirrt an. Schließlich fragte der Mann nachdenklich: "Wenn du dich... ernährst: Was genau nimmst du als Nahrung auf?"

Der Dementor schien einen Moment nachzudenken, bevor er antwortete: "Es lässt sich in eurer Sprache schwer ausdrücken. Aber ich denke, am besten beschreibt es das Wort "Schwingungen". Wenn ich hungrig bin, beeinflusse ich Menschen, damit sie mehr davon ausstoßen. Dann nehme ich diese auf. Ich wurde zu dir geschickt, weil ich noch sehr jung bin. Ich kann nicht so viele Schwingungen hervorrufen. Also dachten wir, dass ich am besten mit dir reden könnte, da du besser zu funktionieren scheinst, wenn du keine Schwingungen von dir gibst."

"Und eben habe ich solche Schwingungen produziert?"

"Ja. Sogar sehr starke."

"Das ist total verrückt."

Wenn es stimmte, was er soeben erfahren hatte, dann ernährten sich Dementoren nicht nur von Angst, sondern auch von Wut.

"Waren diese Schwingungen für dich anders als die, welche du sonst von mir bekommen hast?"

Wieder dachte der Dementor nach. "Es war... Das ist schwer zu sagen. Es war gute Nahrung. Sehr stark. Auf den... Geschmack?... habe ich nicht wirklich geachtet. Warum? War etwas daran anders?"

"Na und ob!"

Der Mann fuhr fort, dem Dementor zu erklären, welche Gefühlslage bei ihm welche "Schwingungen" auslöste. Sie stellten bald fest, dass Dementoren ihre Gefühle auf vollkommen andere Art äußerten. Dieser junge Dementor hatte nicht einmal _gewusst_, dass er den Menschen Angst einjagte!

Zusammen spekulierten sie, ob wohl jegliche starken Gefühle bei Menschen zur Produktion von "Schwingungen" führten. Sie konnten ihre Theorie jedoch nicht testen, da der Mann vergessen hatte, wie sich andere Gefühle als Angst und Wut anfühlten, während der Dementor nicht wusste, wie man sie hervorrief.

Sie beschlossen, die Clanältesten zu fragen. Der Mann würde so lange in seiner Zelle warten, da diese für die übrigen Dementoren noch immer tabu war. Man war sich einig, dass es für ihn zu gefährlich wäre, sich in die Gegenwart der ganzen Gruppe ausgehungerter Dementoren zu begeben. Nun, da sein "junger" Dementorenfreund wusste, dass es Angst war, welche sie bei dem Mann hervorgerufen hatten, war er auch sehr bemüht, dem Mann so viel wie möglich davon zu ersparen.

* * *

"Wir wollen ein Experiment durchführen", eröffnete der junge Dementor dem Gefangenen, als er am folgenden Tag aufgeregt seine Zelle betrat.

Der Mann stellte die kaum berührte Schüssel grauen Frühstücksbreis, die sich auch nachdem offenbar keine Menschen mehr hier hausten weiterhin täglich in seiner Zelle materialisierte, bereitwillig zur Seite und schenkte dem Wesen seine volle Aufmerksamkeit.

"Wir wollen versuchen, in dir andere starke Gefühle zu wecken, welche dich nicht in Ohnmacht fallen lassen. Unser Ältester wird testen, ob sie als Nahrung tauglich sind, und falls ja, herausfinden wie wir sie hervorrufen können. Bist du mit diesem Vorgehen einverstanden?"

"Nun, es klingt an sich nicht falsch. Nur... an welcher Art Gefühle hattet ihr gedacht?", fragte der Mann nervös.

"Ah, darüber haben wir lange nachgedacht. Wir kamen zu dem Schluss, dass es ein paar Gefühle gibt, von denen zumindest wir Dementoren nie zu viel, ja sogar nie genug, bekommen können."

"Mach es nicht so spannend", tadelte der Mann schwach. "Welche?"

"Freude. Glück. Zufriedenheit."

"Ah..." Ein sehnsüchtiger Ausdruck ergriff Besitz vom Gesicht des Mannes. Seine Augen glühten hungrig im Dämmerlicht der Zelle.

"Also: Was macht dich glücklich?", fragte der junge Dementor unbedarft.

Einen Moment lang sah der Mann den Dementor nur sprachlos an. Dann sprudelte es aus ihm heraus: "Ich sehne mich nach gutem Essen. Warmer Kleidung! Einem Bad...! Ich möchte aus dieser kalten, dunklen Zelle heraus. Ich will die Sonne auf meiner Haut spüren. Ich will wieder lachen können..."

Der Dementor rollte seinen Kopf. Es war seine Art zu lachen.

* * *

Fünfunddreißig Dementoren bildeten einen Halbkreis um den blassen, dürren Mann, der an einem stürmischen, aber klaren Oktobertag am Strand von Azkaban stand. Er hatte seine Kleidung abgelegt und genoss ungeniert das Gefühl von Wind und Sonne auf seiner Haut. Gierig sogen die Dementoren das Glück auf, welches sein ganzer Körper in heißen Wellen ausstrahlte.

Der Mann machte ein paar vorsichtige Schritte über die eckigen Steine, welche den Strand säumten, Dann berührten seine Füße das kalte Wasser und ein wohliger Schauer der Vorfreude überlief seinen Körper. Er seufzte zufrieden.

Fünfunddreißig Dementoren taten es ihm gleich.

* * *

Hätte ein Zauberer sich an diesem Tag versehentlich der gefürchteten Festungsinsel genähert, so hätte er vermutlich seinen Augen nicht getraut.

Hier saß ein gefürchteter Schwerverbrecher in prächtiger, warmer Kleidung vor der Festung in der Sonne. Auf einem Tisch vor ihm stand ein Festmahl. Das Gesicht des Mannes zeigte tiefste Zufriedenheit, was angesichts seiner Tischgefährten ganz erstaunlich war: Zu seinen beiden Seiten, auf den wuchtigen Felsen, die am Strand verstreut lagen, saßen und standen mehrere Dutzend Dementoren, mit denen der Mann sich aufgeregt zu unterhalten schien.

"Du kannst dich tatsächlich noch an die Zeit vor Azkaban erinnern?", fragte der Mann gerade den ältesten und stärksten der Dementoren.

Der Alte senkte in bejahender Geste die Mundwinkel. "Es ist lange her, doch seitdem du ihr den nötigen Anstoß gegeben hast, rollt meine Erinnerung Stück für Stück wieder zurück in mein Bewusstsein. Damals lebten wir frei unter den Zauberern. Wir ernährten uns unauffällig hier und da von den unterschiedlichsten Emotionen.

"Doch dann beschloss die Regierung jener Zeit - das ist jetzt mehrere hundert Jahre her -, dass wir gefährliche magische Wesen seien. Man erfand Sprüche, um uns von ihren Emotionen auszuschließen."

"Den Patronus-Zauber?"

Lachend rollte der Dementor seinen Kopf. "Nein, dieser Spruch kontert lediglich unseren Durst nach Angst. Das mag gegen die junge Generation wirksam sein, welche nur diese eine Nahrungsquelle kennt. Doch damals ernährten wir uns von einer bunten Vielfalt an Gefühlen. Die Flüche der Zauberer damals aber schnitten uns von _jeglicher _Art menschlicher Emotion ab. Ich bin froh, dass diese Sprüche längst vergessen sind.

"Leider haben über die Jahrhunderte aber auch wir vergessen, wie man andere Emotionen als Angst und Verzweiflung hervorruft, sodass wir alle dem Patronus-Fluch unterlegen waren. Erst dank dir haben wir zu unserem wahren Wesen zurückgefunden."

Eine warme Welle von Dankbarkeit umspielte den Mann, als sämtliche Dementoren ihrer Freude Ausdruck verliehen. Einige Minuten badete er versonnen in dem Gefühl. Dann riss er sich zusammen und konzentrierte sich auf eine Frage, die sich ihm nun aufdrängte.

"Wie kann es sein, dass ihr alle menschlichen Emotionen außer Angst einfach so vergessen habt?"

Der alte Dementor nickte bedauernd. "Die Menschen haben uns damals fast vollständig ausgerottet. Wir konnten nur überleben, indem wir uns einverstanden erklärten, den Zauberern in Zukunft zu dienen. Sie banden uns an diese Insel und geboten uns, uns fortan nur noch von bestimmten Emotionen zu ernähren. So wurden wir zu den Wächtern von Azkaban. Und verlernten, alle außer einigen ausgesuchten Emotionen zu verursachen."

Der Mann schwieg nachdenklich. Schließlich runzelte er die Stirn und fragte: "Wie war es möglich, dass so viele von euch Voldemort folgten, als er vor drei Jahren hier war?"

Mehrere Dementoren rollten die Köpfe und der Mann begann zu verstehen, dass dies ihre Art war, Belustigung auszudrücken. "Die Zauberer damals haben einen großen Fehler gemacht. Sie haben nur die damals fünfunddreißig überlebenden Dementoren an die Insel gebunden. Solange fünfunddreißig von uns auf der Insel bleiben, können die übrigen sich frei bewegen.

"Das haben wir freilich erst vor siebzehn Jahren herausgefunden, als der damalige Minister uns von der Insel herunter beorderte, um eine Schule zu bewachen. Wir waren erstaunt, dass kein Gegenfluch gesprochen werden musste, um uns das Verlassen der Insel zu ermöglichen. So erfuhren wir von der Fünfunddreißig-Mann-Grenze.

"Das heutige Ministerium scheint nichts von den damaligen Verträgen und Zuständen zu wissen. Wenn wir einen Weg fänden, die Insel zu verlassen, hätten sie uns nichts als ihren lachhaften Patronus-Fluch entgegenzusetzen."

Der Mann kreiste versuchsweise den Kopf und wurde mit einer zustimmenden Welle von Heiterkeit belohnt. _Eigentlich_, dachte er sich, _sind diese Typen gar nicht so übel. _

* * *

_~ Ein Jahr später ~_

Zwei dunkle Gestalten schlichen heftig vermummt durch ein Dorf an der Ostküste Schottlands. Die eine schlurfte nervös mit den Füßen, während die andere völlig emotionslos neben ihr her zu gleiten schien.

Am Hintereingang einer kleinen Buchhandlung hielten sie inne. Die Größere der beiden Gestalten hob in einer Geste, welche von großer Macht sprach, die Arme. Dann zog sie die kleinere in einen innigen Kuss. Anschließend hob sie eine Hand und deutete auf die Türe. Leise murmelte sie einen Zauberspruch. Im nächsten Moment waren die beiden Gestalten durch das massive Holz der Türe getreten.

Gemeinsam durchsuchten sie die Regale der kleinen Buchhandlung nach allem Material, das sie zu Bannflüchen, magischen Verträgen, "dunklen" magischen Wesen - und zu zauberstabloser Magie finden konnten. Dann verließen sie das Dorf ebenso unbemerkt, wie sie es betreten hatten.

* * *

"Mach Platz, Dicker", gurgelte der Mann in der Sprache der Granosch. Ein amüsiert mit dem Kopf rollender Dementor rutschte zur Seite, sodass der Mann sich neben ihm auf dem Felsen niederlassen konnte. In trauter Zweisamkeit saßen sie an der eisigen Küste über der Brandung, jeder in ein Buch vertieft.

Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis der Mann seinen neuen Freunden die menschliche Schrift und Denkweise erläutert hatte. Auch war es zu vielen unliebsamen Erlebnissen für beide Seiten und Rückschlägen in ihrer Beziehung zueinander gekommen, bis alle Granosch - so nannten sich die Dementoren in ihrer eigenen Sprache - gelernt hatten, die Botenstoffe vollständig abzuschalten, welche ihre Körper routinemäßig produzierten, um in Menschen Angst hervorzurufen.

Inzwischen aber mussten sie sich eher bemühen, ihre glücklich machenden Wellen zurückzuhalten, damit der Mann ihnen nicht auf einer Welle von Euphorie davonschwebte.

Denn es gab Arbeit zu tun.

Der Mann hatte sich daran gewöhnt, die Wesen, welche ihn als geschätzten Freund betrachteten, auch ohne die gewohnten Kapuzenmäntel zu sehen. Er hatte aus Interesse auch begonnen, ihre Sprache sowie ihre Mimik und Gestik zu lernen. Mittlerweile lebte er als gleichberechtigtes Mitglied in ihrer Gemeinschaft - mit dem einen Unterschied, dass er für sie alle die einzige Nahrungsquelle darstellte.

Gemeinsam arbeiteten sie daran, die Bindung der Granosch an die Insel zu lösen. Der Mann würde nicht ewig leben, und ohne ihn musste das Volk auf der Insel über kurz oder lang unweigerlich verhungern.

Der Mann war gerne bereit, den Granosch zu helfen. Es gab nichts, was ihn von der Insel fort lockte, nun, da er hier Freunde und Glück gefunden hatte. Zudem hatte man den Granosch genauso übel mitgespielt wie ihm, sodass er ihnen gegenüber trotz all des Leides, das sie verursacht hatten, eine gewisse Verbundenheit fühlte.

Er hatte im vergangenen Jahr viel über diese Wesen gelernt. Entgegen seinem bisherigen Eindruck waren die Granosch nicht gefühlskalt; sie zeigten ihre Gefühle nur anders.

Zwar sprachen sie ein sehr eintöniges Englisch und ließen nie ein Lachen oder andere Emotionen in ihrer Stimme schwingen. Doch ihre eigene Sprache, welche für ungeübte Ohren einem einzigen langen Kratzen und Gurgeln glich, stellte sich als unerwartet inflektionsreich heraus. Zudem wurde sie durch eine Unmenge kleiner Gesten begleitet. Nachdem der Mann sich an den Anblick normal bekleideter Granosch ohne Kapuze und ohne lange, weite Ärmel gewöhnt hatte, lernte er ihre vielseitige Körpersprache zu schätzen. Die Bewegung jedes einzelnen langgliedrigen Fingers oder Zehs bedeutete etwas; und der Sinn war je nach Richtung oder Geschwindigkeit der Bewegung ein anderer.

Sehr erstaunt war der Mann auch, als er erfuhr, dass die Granosch auch zu einem gewissen Grad die Magie aufnehmen konnten, welche einem anderen Wesen innewohnte. Das war vermutlich der eigentliche Grund gewesen, warum die Zauberer vor mehreren Jahrhunderten die Granosch als "dunkle Kreaturen" klassifiziert und bekämpft hatten. Der sogenannte "Kuss des Dementors" war allein deshalb so gefürchtet, weil er dem Opfer nicht nur sämtliche Emotionen, sondern auch seine Magie entzog.

Der Mann selbst konnte ohne Zauberstab seine eigene Magie nicht verwenden. Den Granosch aber war sie zugänglich.

Nach vielem Hin und Her stimmte der Mann nervös einem weiteren Experiment zu. Einer der Granosch entzog ihm einen Teil seiner Magie und gab sie ihm anschließend in einem kurzen, vorsichtigen Kuss zurück.

Seit so vielen Jahren spürte der Mann zum ersten Mal wieder, wie seine Magie ihn durchströmte. Er stieß eine so heftige, pulsierende Welle von Glück aus, dass einige der Granosch sich müde und schläfrig zu Boden sinken ließen. So viel Nahrung auf einmal hatten sie schon lange nicht mehr bekommen.

Doch die Freude hielt nicht lange an. Der Mann hatte zwar auf diese Weise Zugang zu seiner Magie, doch noch immer konnte er sie ohne die Hilfe eines Zauberstabes nicht richtig steuern. Er schaffte es nicht, mehr als einige schwache Levitationszauber zustande zu bringen. Sich einen Besen zu transfigurieren, geschweige denn, den Fluch, welcher seine Freunde an die Insel band, auf magische Weise zu untersuchen, war ihm unmöglich.

Doch dann... entstand... ein neuer Granosch. Der Mann weigerte sich, den Prozess als Geburt zu bezeichnen. Soweit er es verstanden hatte, teilten zwei verliebte Granosch in einem Kuss ihre Essenz. Mit etwas Glück wuchs als Folge dieser innigen Verbindung der beiden Wesen eine Art selbstständiges Bewusstsein heran. Welcher der beiden Granosch die "Mutter" und welcher der "Vater" war, stand nicht von vornherein fest, da es in ihrem Volk nur ein "Geschlecht" zu geben schien. Wenn der Zeitpunkt der "Geburt" gekommen war, suchte der Träger des neuen Lebens seinen Partner auf und der neue Granosch ...entstand.

Der Mann war Zeuge einer solchen "Geburt" geworden. Ein magisches Leuchten und Glühen begann die Luft zwischen den beiden Granosch zu erfüllen. Wie aus dem Nichts bildete sich dann zwischen ihnen eine dritte Gestalt. Es war wie eine Verdichtung der Materie, die irgendwann in einem festen Körper resultierte.

Im selben Moment, da der junge Granosch seinen ersten Atemzug tat, fielen seine Eltern ohnmächtig zu Boden. Die anderen Granosch kümmerten sich liebevoll um die Eltern sowie um den Neugeborenen. Dem Mann erklärten sie, dass die Erschaffung einer neuen, eigenständigen Persönlichkeit viel Kraft kostete. Die beiden Eltern blieben eine Woche lang bewusstlos.

Der Mann verstand in diesem Augenblick, wie sehr die Granosch auf ihren Clan angewiesen waren. Sie waren wie eine große Familie. Jetzt konnte er nachvollziehen, wie schwer es ihnen gefallen sein musste, sich aufzuteilen, als Voldemort ihnen die Chance bot, ohne verfolgt zu werden in die Welt der Zauberer zu gehen und vielleicht etwas zu lernen, das ihnen half, den Fluch zu brechen, welcher ihr Volk vor Jahrhunderten zu Knechten der Zauberer gemacht hatte.

Die Geburt des Jungdementors sorgte für eine geradezu ausgelassene Stimmung auf der Insel. Endlich waren sie wieder mehr als fünfunddreißig Seelen. Einer von ihnen konnte zusammen mit dem Zauberer die Insel verlassen und neue Informationen auftreiben.

Genau so geschah es auch. In einer heimlichen Nacht- und Nebelaktion hatte der junge Granosch, mit dem der Mann zuerst gesprochen hatte, den Mann ans Festland begleitet. Die Bücher, welche die beiden zurückbrachten, wurden von jedem Mitglied ihrer Sippe so schnell es ging verschlungen. Tagsüber lasen die Granosch und der Zauberer, abends unterhielten sie sich über das Wissen, welches sie erworben hatten.

Bald hatten alle jedes Buch gelesen und der Zauberer und ein Granosch, diesmal der Alte, wurden neue Bücher holen geschickt. Die vorigen Bücher stellten sie bei dieser Gelegenheit zurück in ihre Regale.

* * *

Es dauerte noch geschlagene zwei Jahre, bis sie aufgaben. Kschar hatte alles gelernt, was man aus Büchern über zauberstablose Magie lernen konnte, während der Clan sich eingehend mit Bannen, bindenden magischen Eiden und Flüchen aller Art beschäftigt hatte.

Kschar - das bedeutete "Leben". Es war der Name, mit dem die Granosch ihren Zauberer bedacht hatten. Seinen früheren Namen hatte er in den Jahren der einsamen Gefangenschaft vergessen. Die damit verbundenen Erlebnisse, Ängste und traumatischen Erfahrungen konnte er nun endlich auch vergessen - nun, da die Granosch in seinem Umfeld ihn nicht mehr Angst und Verzweiflung, sondern Freude und Hoffnung fühlen ließen.

Endlich konnte er mit seiner Vergangenheit abschließen und sein neues Leben in der Sippe der Granosch rückhaltlos annehmen.

Die Küsse seiner Freunde, welche ihm anfangs noch größtes körperliches Unbehagen bereiteten, lernte er als Notwendigkeit zu akzeptieren. Bald dachte Kschar kaum noch zweimal nach, bevor er seine Lippen einem der großen Münder öffnete.

Leider machten sie in Punkto Befreiung wesentlich weniger Fortschritte.

Die Bücher über zauberstablose Magie waren eine Enttäuschung. Selbst die größten Zauberer alter Zeiten, so hieß es, waren auf einen Kristall, ein magisches Begleittier oder andere Hilfen angewiesen, wenn sie ihre Magie ohne Zauberstab anwenden wollten. Interessant war vielleicht der Fakt, dass Gesten allenfalls eine Krücke waren und direkter Kontakt mit dem Stab an sich gar nicht notwendig war. Es reichte eigentlich vollkommen, dass sich das magische Material als Fokuspunkt in unmittelbarer Nähe befand. Gesten, sowie auch Worte, vereinfachten das Fokussieren, waren aber streng genommen nicht notwendig.

Das bedeutete, so kam der Clan überein, dass ein Zauberer theoretisch sogar einen Zauberstab verwenden konnte, den ein anderer auf ihn richtete, wenn er sich nur ausreichend konzentrierte.

Kschar erinnerte sich vage, dass er in seiner Kindheit aber doch auch ohne jedwede Hilfsmittel gezaubert hatte. Leider gaben die Bücher darüber hinreichend Aufschluss: War die Magie eines Zauberers lange genug untätig, so fand sie über kurz oder lang einen Ausweg. Um aber diese Art zauberstabloser Magie wirken zu können, müsste man schon viele Monate lang nicht gezaubert haben.

Auf Dauer war das keine Lösung.

Auch was die Bannfluch-Recherche betraf, gab es nur Enttäuschungen. Nach intensiver Lektüre verschiedentlicher Fachliteratur konnte die Sippe der Granosch zwar zweifelsfrei bestimmen, welche Flüche über sie gesprochen worden waren und welche der Eide, die ihnen damals abgerungen worden waren, magisch binden sein konnten.

Leider war zu einer vollständigen Aufhebung des zentralen Fluches die Zustimmung mindestens eines Vertreters der anderen Partei - also des Ministeriums - notwendig. Wie man es auch drehte und wendete: allein kamen sie nicht weiter.

So kam es, dass Kschar heute, drei Jahre nach seiner Befreiung, mit dem Clanältesten, Jaschrik, die Insel verließ, um die Lage im Ministerium auszuloten.

Aus einem der Bücher hatte Kschar apparieren gelernt; ein gefährliches Unterfangen, doch zu ihrere aller Erleichterung war es gut gegangen. Gleich würde er sich und den Vater seiner Sippe nach London befördern. Im Kreis seiner Familie stand er auf dem windigen Strand von Azkaban. Ein letztes Mal ernährten sich seine Brüder und Schwestern von seinen Gefühlen, bevor Jaschrik endlich Kschars Mund mit dem seinen verschloss und dem Zauberer seine eigene Magie ungedämmt einflößte. Kschar umfasste den Ältesten und mit einem leisen Krachen verschwanden sie.

Beide waren froh, dass sie sich die Kapuzen ihrer Umhänge tief in die Stirn gezogen hatten, denn bei ihrer Ankunft in der Winkelgasse wurden sie sofort von allen Seiten her misstrauisch beäugt.

Die Dinge schienen schlecht zu stehen für die Seite des Lichts. Menschen huschten verängstigt von einem Geschäft zum anderen, zuckten beim leisesten Geräusch zusammen und sahen überall hin, nur nicht einander in die Augen.

Es kostete Jaschrik große Mühe, die Nervosität seines Begleiters zu zerstreuen, doch seine stetige Aussendung von Wohlbehagen auslösenden Botenstoffen bewirkte letztendlich das kleine Wunder: Kschar betrat mit... nun, vielleicht nicht mit Gelassenheit, aber doch auch nicht mit mehr Angst, als es dieser Tage üblich zu sein schien, hinter Jaschrik den kleinen Tränkezutatenladen an der Ecke.

"Womit kann ich dienen?", fragte der Ladeninhaber in kaltem Tonfall. Seinen Zauberstab hielt er fest in der Hand.

"Guten Tag", begann Kschar leise. "Mein Begleiter und ich kennen uns hier nicht gut aus. Unser Volk möchte mit dem britischen Ministerium eine Zusammenarbeit aushandeln, doch aufgrund der... nun, nennen wir es nicht ganz unbeschwerten politischen Lage in Ihrem Land, haben wir auf eine offizielle Ankündigung unseres Besuches verzichtet. Leider ist es uns nun jedoch unmöglich, Ihr Ministerium aus eigener Kraft zu finden. Könnten Sie uns vielleicht damit behilflich sein?"

Dem Mann hinter der Theke war das Ganze sichtlich nicht geheuer, doch schließlich gab er den Fremden die gewünschte Auskunft. Was konnte es schon schaden? Anhänger von Du-weißt-schon-wem wussten ohnehin, wo sich das Ministerium befand und wie man hinein kam. Sollten die Fremden tatsächlich Hilfe bringen, so konnte ihm das nur Recht sein.

"In einem Muggel-Telefon?", fragte der Fremde noch einmal nach und der Ladenbesitzer nickte.

Kschar und Jaschrik sahen sich einen Moment lang unschlüssig an; dann schien etwas in Kschars Erinnerung an den richtigen Platz zurückzuschnappen und einzurasten. "Er meint JA", flüsterte er dem Ältesten auf Granoscha zu.

Beide wedelten in einer Geste der Dankbarkeit mit den Händen. Einer Eingebung folgend nickte Kschar noch kurz mit dem Kopf. Es fühlte sich seltsam an - die letzten zwei, beinahe drei Jahre lang hatte er sich daran gewöhnt, diese Geste als Ausdruck des Bedauerns zu verwenden. Sein Begleiter sah ihn entsprechend verwirrt an; doch Kschar murmelte nur "Später!" und schob den Ältesten sehr unzeremoniell vor sich her aus dem Laden. Hinter sich ließen sie einen schwer verwirrten Einzelhandelszauberer zurück.

* * *

"Haben Sie einen Termin?", fragte die Beauftragte für die Rechte magischer Geschöpfe mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Verärgert starrte sie die beiden vermummten Gestalten an, welche soeben unangekündigt in ihr Büro geplatzt waren.

_H. Nielsson_, stand auf dem Namensschild an ihrer Türe, _Termine: Mo-Fr 12-14:00 Uhr. _

Es war Sonntag Nachmittag.

Sie selbst war nur hier, um einige Recherchen für den Orden zuendezuführen. Eine Tätigkeit, bei der sie weder Unterbrechungen noch Zeugen gebrauchen konnte. Zudem waren ihr diese beiden schwer vermummten Personen höchst suspekt. Nervös drehte sie ihren Zauberstab zwischen den Fingern, als einer der Männer zu sprechen begann. Seine überraschend kehlige und irgendwie raspelnde Stimme schockte sie beinahe ebenso sehr wie seine Worte.

"Wir kommen im Namen der Granosch und erbitten die Aufhebung des Fluches, den die Regierung vor dreihundertsechsundachzig Jahren über unser Volk verhängt hat. Unter den heutigen Umständen kommt der Fluch einem Völkermord gleich. Wir erbitten Gerechtigkeit."

* * *

"Das tat weh", fügte Kschar in ihrer Sprache an Jaschrik gewandt hinzu. "Von denen Gerechtigkeit er_bitten _zu müssen, welche sowohl unser Volk als auch mich persönlich so böse hintergangen und ausgenutzt haben. Ich könnte kotzen."

Ein zorniges Schnauben lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Beamte, noch bevor Jaschrik auch nur Gelegenheit hatte, mit einem belustigten Kopfrollen zu antworten.

"Mit so einer Einstellung werden Sie hier nicht viel erreichen, Herr..." Zornige Augen funkelten ihnen unter einem Schopf brauner Fransen entgegen.

"Kschar", antwortete er brav. "Welche Einstellung?"

"'Ich könnte kotzen'", zitierte die Hexe knapp.

"Habe ich Englisch gesprochen?", wandte Kschar sich überrascht an seinen Gefährten.

"Nein", beantwortete die Beamte an Jaschriks Stelle seine Frage. "Ich weiß nicht, welche Sprache Sie sprechen... doch mein Kristall konnte immerhin eine Übersetzung zustande bringen."

"Kristall?"

"Übersetzungskristall." Die etwa dreißigjährige Hexe deutete auf einen kleinen Bergkristall, der an einer Kette um ihren Hals hing. "In meinem Beruf ein Muss."

"Ah", machte Jaschrik. Er hob den Saum seines Umhangs leicht an, damit Kschar seine weit auseinander gespreizten Zehen sehen konnte: Bewunderung.

Durch diesen kurzen Austausch abgelenkt bemerkten beide zu spät, dass die Hexe am Schreibtisch ihren Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet hatte. "Revelio!"

Die Kapuzen fielen.

Ein lautstarkes Luftholen der Hexe war für einige Minuten das einzige Geräusch im Zimmer. Dann hob die Beamte mit zittrigen Händen erneut den Zauberstab und deutete damit auf Kschar. "Petrifi-"

"Expelliarmus!", rief Kschar. Der Zauberstab der Hexe flog in seine ausgestreckte Hand.

"Wie...?", fragte die Frau verblüfft.

"Familiengeheimnis", sagte der Mann mit einem leichten Kopfrollen. Auch Jaschrik "lachte" mit.

"Petrificus complex", fuhr Kschar dann ruhig fort. Die Hexe erstarrte. Schnell verriegelte Kschar die Türe mit ein paar heftigen Flüchen. Dann zeichnete er zwei Stühle und ließ sich gemeinsam mit Jaschrik darauf nieder. Nach einer kurzen peinlichen Pause räusperte sich Jaschrik gurgelnd.

"Ms. Nielsson, es tut mir leid, dass wir nicht in einer entspannteren Situation miteinander sprechen können. Leider ist von uns beiden nur mein Begleiter der Magie fähig - und auch das nur dank einiger vorausschauender Maßnahmen unsererseits. So können wir leider nicht erlauben, dass Sie ihn noch vor Beginn der Verhandlungen schachmatt setzen."

Die Frau schaute den Dementor nur aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Jaschrik wandte sich nervös an Kschar. "Du hast ihr doch nichts Schädliches angetan?"

"Nein, ich habe lediglich ihre Bewegungsfreiheit mit Ausnahme des Kopfes auf ein Minimum heruntergefahren. Aber wenn ich mich recht erinnere, ist der Anblick eines unverhüllten Granoschs für ihre Art sehr... wie soll ich sagen... gewöhnungsbedürftig. Vielleicht wäre es gut, wenn du dich wieder verhüllst, Ältester."

Jaschrik erwog das Argument einen Augenblick lang. Dann senkte er in einem Zeichen der Zustimmung beide Mundwinkel und zog sich die Kapuze wieder über den Kopf. Erneut sprach er dann die Hexe an.

"Mrs. Nielsson, ich hoffe, Sie erholen sich bald wieder. Mein Name ist Jaschrik. Ich bin der Älteste meines Clans. Auch wenn es momentan nicht so aussehen mag: Wir haben keine feindlichen Absichten. Wir wollen nichts weiter, als am Leben zu bleiben. Doch dazu brauchen wir über Kurz oder Lang Ihre Kooperation."

"Kooperation?" Mrs. Nielsson hatte endlich ihre Stimme wiedergefunden. Mit einem Ruck ihres Kopfes deutete sie auf Kschar. "_Der _und friedlich?! Danke, verarschen kann ich mich auch selbst!"

Wütend kniff sie die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen und versuchte, Kschar mit Blicken aufzuspießen.

Die beiden Granosch sahen sich verwirrt an.

"Weißt du, was sie meint?", fragte Kschar unsicher. Jaschrik hob seine Hand und knickte den Daumen mehrmals ein, um zu zeigen, dass er genauso verwirrt war. Dann spekulierte er ein wenig: "Vielleicht hat es damit zu tun, wer du früher warst."

"Früher?"

"In der Zeit, bevor du zu uns auf die Insel kamst."

Augenblicklich verschloss sich Kschars Gesicht. "Das habe ich hinter mir gelassen. Ich weiß noch, dass ich unschuldig verurteilt wurde und dass mir niemand geholfen hat. Ich war unglaublich einsam und ich habe nicht vor, die Erfahrung zu wiederholen. Ich gehöre zu den Granosch. Ich habe endlich meinen Platz im Leben gefunden. Bitte, Ältester, erspare mir die Vergangenheit!"

Jaschrik umarmte seinen jungen Gefährten mit beruhigenden Wellen.

Die Bürohexe hatte den Wortwechsel mit ungläubig aufgerissenem Mund verfolgt; nun saß sie da und stotterte unzusammenhängendes Zeug. "Das... nein... Unschuldig? ... kann nicht..."

Kschar hatte sich ein wenig beruhigt und betrachtete sein Gesicht in der spiegelnden Oberfläche einer gläsernen Schranktüre. Wer war er früher gewesen?

Markante Züge, nicht länger eingefallen, aber noch immer sehr hager, hart und blass, starrten ihm aus dem spiegelnden Glas entgegen. Auf der Stirn prangte eine blasse, gezackte Narbe. Darüber sprossen schon wieder einige dunkle Haarstoppeln auf seinem neulich erst rasierten Schädel. Er hielt seine Haare kurz, um sämtliche Zeichen der Körpersprache der haarlosen Granosch ausdrücken zu können. Zwar rechnete er nicht damit, sich jemals zu verlieben, sodass es für ihn unwichtig war, die Ausrichtung seiner Ohren zu zeigen; doch er hatte schon hin und wieder seine Kopfhaut in krause Falten gezogen, um seinen Freunden zu bedeuten, dass er vor etwas Angst hatte.

Meistens war das geschehen, wenn über Politik gesprochen wurde, etwa über die Brüder, welche Voldemort gefolgt waren, oder die Möglichkeit, den Fluch durch Zauberkunst brechen zu lassen. Diese Gespräche hatten die fiese Angewohnheit, in eine Richtung abzudriften, welche Kschar äußerst missfiel. Immer wieder ging es um die Chancen der Todesser und der Seite des Lichts in diesem Krieg, um Voldemorts "Niederlage" vor zweiunddreißig Jahren, und um die Gerüchte, dass der "Prophezeite Retter" der Seite des Lichtes zu Voldemort übergelaufen sei.

Kschar riss sich von seinem Spiegelbild los und musterte die junge Frau hinter dem Schreibtisch aus stechenden grünen Augen.

"Mrs. Nielsson, es ist mir egal, ob Sie ein Problem mit mir haben. Ich werde mich nicht in Ihren Krieg einmischen, falls es das ist, was Sie beunruhigt. Aber es geht hier nicht um mich. Es geht um unser ganzes Volk, die Granosch! Sagen Sie mir, können Sie es verantworten, aus Abneigung gegenüber einem Einzelnen, noch dazu adoptierten Mitglied einer Gemeinschaft, Völkermord zu begehen?"

Die weit aufgerissenen Augen der Hexe schrumpften auf ein Normalmaß zurück. Ihr logischer Verstand schien endlich wieder einzusetzen.

"Wieso Völkermord? Die Dementoren haben sich, soviel ich weiß, Du-weißt-schon-wem angeschlossen. In einem Krieg gibt es keine Unschuldigen. Und... als ich das letzte Mal nachgesehen habe, wirkten sie verdammt lebendig!"

Jaschrik ergriff wieder das Wort. "Ein Großteil unseres Volkes ging mit Voldemort-" Beide Granosch registrierten irritiert, dass die Hexe bei dem Namen verängstigt zusammenzuckte. "-mit Voldemort; in der Hoffnung, dort herauszufinden, wie unser Fluch gebrochen werden kann. Doch sie machen keine Fortschritte. Und noch immer sind fünfunddreißig von uns durch den Fluch gebunden. An eine Insel, die von den Auroren komplett geräumt wurde, nicht wahr? Hätten sie nicht unseren Kschar hier vergessen, dann wären wir alle längst verhungert. Nur seine Energie war es, die uns die letzten drei Jahre über am Leben gehalten hat."

Mrs. Nielsson machte ein würgendes Geräusch.

"Sie wollen mir weismachen, dass fünfunddreißig Dementoren sich drei Jahre lang einzig und allein von _ihm _ernährt haben - und er lebt noch und verhält sich so normal?!"

Kschar verzog zustimmend die Mundwinkel.

Die Frau sah ihn etwas verwirrt an; dann verfinsterte sich ihr Gesicht. "Lügen! Haarsträubende Lügen! Aber was erwarte ich auch Anderes von den Kreaturen der Finsternis?"

"KEIN Wort gegen die Granosch, Madam!", empörte sich Kschar. "Sie sind ein ehrenwertes und den Zauberern moralisch weit überlegenes Volk!"

"Ich rede von DIR, Harry Potter", schrie die Hexe. "Du hast Cedric ermordet! Du hast dich Du-weißt-schon-wem angeschlossen! Du hast unsere Freundschaft mit Füßen getreten! Du dienst IHM, mordest für ihn, gibst Befehle in seinem Namen! Du... du bist... ARGH! Wie konntest du nur, verdammt! WIE KONNTEST DU NUR?!"

Die Stimme der jungen Hexe war lauter geworden, hatte sich überschlagen, bis sie schließlich in tiefem Schluchzen und einem Meer von Tränen unterging.

"Du warst... wie ein Bruder für mich. Und dann hast du uns alle verraten! ..."

Kschar saß total geschockt da.

Der Name, mit dem die Hexe ihn angesprochen hatte, hatte etwas in ihm ausgelöst, einen Strom von Erinnerungen, der sich unaufhaltsam seine Bahn brach und Kschars Herz mit Schmerzen überflutete.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

Er klappte zusammen. Sein Kopf fiel auf seine Knie, die Hände pressten sich gegen die pochenden Schläfen.

Harry Potter.

Hogwarts.

Cedric.

Verurteilt.

Hermine.

"-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Kschar. Kschar! Kschar, wach auf!" Jaschrik rüttelte seinen Freund verzweifelt an der Schulter, doch der einzige menschliche Granosch war in den Schrecken seiner Vergangenheit gefangen und erwachte nicht.

* * *

Hermine Nielsson beobachtete fassungslos die Tragödie, welche sich vor ihren Augen abspielte. Es war ihr nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass Dementoren Gefühle haben könnten, doch dieser hier war eindeutig besorgt. Um einen Menschen!

Um Harry Potter.

Plötzlich richtete sich der Mann mit der Blitznarbe auf. "Jaschrik, ich werde wahnsinnig. Hilf mir!", flüsterte er.

Der Dementor reagierte blitzschnell. Noch bevor "Kschar" wieder zu schreien und sich zusammenzukrümmen beginnen konnte, zog er sich in einer fließenden Bewegung die Kapuze vom Kopf, umfasste das Haupt des Mannes mit beiden Händen in einem unnachgiebigen Griff und - presste ihre Münder zusammen.

Diesmal war es die Beamte, die schrie.

Eben noch hatte dieser Dementor ihr erzählt, wie viel der Mann ihm bedeutete, und nun stahl er ihm die Seele! Panik ergriff sie, als sie sah, wie der angespannte Körper Harry Potters plötzlich jegliche Spannung verlor, bis er in den Händen des Dementors hing wie ein nasser Sack.

Behutsam, geradezu liebevoll, setzte der Dementor sein Opfer zurück auf seinen Stuhl, wo es mit leeren Augen und ausdruckslosem Gesicht sitzen blieb.

Hermione konnte es nicht glauben. Sollte dies das Ende des gefürchteten Harry Potters sein? Geküsst von einem Dementor?

"Das ist ein Trick. Ein Trick von Du-weißt-schon-wem", murmelte sie. Ja, so musste es sein. Der Dunkle Lord wollte sie in Sicherheit wiegen.

"Das ist kein Trick", sagte Harry Potter.

Hermione schrie auf. "Du lebst?! Du bist nicht...? Wie ist das möglich?" Sie begann, ernsthaft an ihrer Wahrnehmungskraft zu zweifeln.

"Das liegt daran", erklärte Harry Potter geduldig, "dass die Granosch nicht nur nehmen, sondern auch geben können. Nur war es ihnen über Jahrhunderte hinweg verboten. Jaschrik hat mich gerade beruhigt, indem er mir auf direktestem Wege so viele wie möglich seiner Botenstoffe eingeflößt hat, welche bei den meisten Lebewesen Emotionen hervorrufen - in meinem Fall, Freude -, von denen sich wiederum die Dementoren ernähren.

"Ich weiß, Sie dachten bestimmt, die Granosch könnten nur Angst hervorrufen. Doch das stimmt nicht. Das Volk der Granosch musste sich als Gefängniswächter auf Angst beschränken, doch das war nicht unsere Entscheidung! Es war der Wunsch der Zauberer, welche uns vor etwa dreihundertfünfzig Jahren beinahe vollständig ausgerottet haben. Sie banden die letzten überlebenden Granosch mit einem Bannfluch und einem erzwungenen Bluteid an die Festungsinsel von Azkaban, wo sie fortan als Gefängniswächter dienen mussten.

"Doch man hatte nicht bedacht, dass auch die Granosch sich fortpflanzen, und den Schwur nicht auf unsere Nachkommen ausgedehnt. Den Fluch der Angst konnten wir inzwischen brechen, doch noch immer sind fünfunddreißig aus unseren Reihen durch den alten Eid an die Insel gebunden. Aus irgendeinem Grund spielt es keine Rolle, ob es die fünfunddreißig Alten sind oder einige der Jüngeren, doch egal, wer die Insel verlässt, die letzten fünfunddreißig sind immer zum Bleiben verdammt.

"Wir hätten uns mit dieser zugegebenermaßen suboptimalen Lage arrangieren können, hätte die jüngste Politik des Ministeriums nicht eine Notlage herbeigeführt. Durch die Evakuierung des Gefängnisses haben die fünfunddreißig Gebundenen keine Nahrung mehr. Wir wollen aber nicht verhungern", schloss Kschar und bedachte die Ministeriumsangestellte mit einem herausfordernden Blick.

Hermione war platt.

Was Potter da sagte, widersprach so vielen Fakten, die sie nie zu hinterfragen gedacht hatte - und doch schien seine Geschichte in sich stimmig zu sein.

Wie könnte sie, die sie vor fünf Jahren endlich mit ihrer Bewegung für die Emanzipation von Hauselfen den Durchbruch geschafft und den kleinen Wesen zu einem Status als gleichberechtigte Bürger verholfen hatte, obgleich diese heftig dagegen protestiert hatten - wie konnte sie nun ein Volk zum Tode verurteilen, welches sie um Hilfe _anflehte_?

Die Antwort lag auf der Hand: Sie konnte es nicht.

Nur...

"Herr, äh, Jaschrik, ... könnte ich die weiteren Verhandlungen vielleicht mit Ihnen allein führen? Ich werde es als Zeichen des guten Willens ihrerseits werten, wenn dieser Mann" - sie nickte in Richtung Potters - "aus diesem Büro so bald wie möglich verschwindet."

Potter und der Dementor wechselten einen langen Blick. Dann begann der Mann in schneller Folge mit verschiedenen Fingern zu gestikulieren, das Gesicht zu den unmöglichsten Grimassen zu verziehen und mit dem Kopf zu rucken.

Der Dementor warf ihr einen möglicherweise entschuldigend gemeinten Blick zu, als er sich die Kapuze erneut vom Kopfe zog, um dann ebenso flink zurück zu gestikulieren.

Der ganze Austausch dauerte nur etwa eine Minute. Hermione saß daneben und fühlte sich hilflos: Es wurde kein einziges Wort gesprochen und sie stellte fest, dass ihr Kristall bei Körpersprache auf der ganzen Linie versagte.

"Es tut mir leid", wandte sich der Dementor endlich wieder an sie. Erleichtert atmete sie auf, als er die Kapuze wieder über den Kopf zog und sein hässliches Alptraumgesicht in den Stofffalten verbarg. Erst dann konnte sie sich auf die Worte des Wesens konzentrieren.

"Wir müssen Ihre Bitte leider ablehnen. Kschar ist der Einzige unseres Volkes, der die menschliche Magie verwenden und Ihre Sprache und Mimik ganz verstehen kann. Ohne ihn fürchten wir um eine Veränderung der Gesprächssituation zu unseren Ungunsten."

Hermione sah an ihrem noch immer gelähmten Körper hinunter und runzelte die Stirn.

"Der Fluch ist nicht dauerhaft und würde schnell an Wirkung verlieren, sollte Kschar den Raum verlassen", erklärte Jaschrik. "Da mein junger Freund von Ihrem Volk im allgemeinen und von Ihnen selbst im Besonderen bereits einmal verraten wurde, möchte er mich verständlicherweise nicht alleine in Ihren Händen zurücklassen."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Diese Verhandlung versprach nicht einfach zu werden. Nicht nur gab es zwischen ihnen offensichtliche kulturelle Differenzen, sie hatten scheinbar auch sehr unterschiedliche Vorstellungen von der Bedeutung des Wortes 'Verrat'.

* * *

Kschar hielt sich zurück und überließ Jaschrik den Großteil der Verhandlung. Lediglich wenn der Älteste durch kulturelle Differenzen verwirrt war oder ihm ein Wort nicht einfiel, schaltete Kschar sich kurz ein, um zu vermitteln. Ms. Nielssons _ \- nein, Mrs., _dachte Kschar plötzlich, _früher hieß sie anders. Sie muss geheiratet haben. - _Blick verfinsterte sich jedes Mal, wenn Kschar den Mund aufmachte, doch davon abgesehen hörte sie sich das Anliegen der Granosch aufmerksam an und behandelte Jaschrik angemessen respektvoll.

Am späten Nachmittag gingen sie auseinander, nachdem sie gemeinsam einen Vertrag aufgesetzt hatten. Er sah vor, dass das Ministerium den Bann vom Volk der Granosch löste, welcher 35 von ihnen an die Insel Azkaban band. Im Gegenzug versprach Jaschrik, dass seine Sippe nicht auf Seiten Voldemorts in den Krieg einsteigen würde und dass er die Granosch alles versuchen würden, was in ihrer Macht stand, um wieder Kontakt zu den Ausgewanderten zu erlangen und diese von Voldemort zurückzuholen.

Jaschrik und Kschar waren mit dem Vertrag höchst zufrieden; er verpflichtete sie zu nichts, das sie nicht ohnehin getan hätten. Die Auswanderer, fast vierhundert Granosch, hatten bei ihrem Weggang an Voldemorts Seite versprochen, mindestens viermal im Jahr Bericht zu erstatten, wie sie mit den Recherchen zur Aufhebung des Fluches vorankamen. Anfangs hatte dieser Kontakt auch stattgefunden, doch vor sieben Jahren riss er urplötzlich ab. Die letzten Nachrichten von 'draußen', welche die Granosch erhalten hatten, waren wenig ermutigend gewesen: Die Bücher, welche Voldemort ihnen zur Verfügung stellte, brachten sie nicht voran, und die Zeit für Recherchen wurde immer knapper. Noch dazu hatten Voldemorts Gegner einige Kämpfer hinzugewonnen, deren Patronus mächtig genug war, dass er Granosch ums Leben bringen konnte.

Niemand wusste, was danach mit ihnen geschehen war. Hatte Voldemort den Granosch in seinen Diensten den Kontakt nach Hause versagt? Oder waren sie allesamt gestorben, in diesem Krieg der sie doch gar nichts anging?

Die Granosch auf Azkaban waren am Verzweifeln gewesen ob des absoluten Kommunikationsstops. Und dann entriss das Ministerium ihnen auch noch ihre einzige Nahrungsquelle.

Doch das Unheil entpuppte sich im Nachhinein als ein Segen für ihr Volk. Nur durch die grausame Behandlung durch das Zaubereiministerium konnte es dazu kommen, dass ihr Volk um ein wichtiges neues Mitglied anwuchs: Kschar, der zugleich Nahrung und Information für sie alle bedeutete. Der ihnen die Hoffnung wiedergab.

"Kschar" hatten sie ihn genannt, "Leben", und Leben sollte er ihrem Volk bringen.

Es war ungewiss, ob Mrs. Nielsson die Unterschrift des Ministers für ihren Vertrag erhalten würde, doch dass sie ihnen überhaupt zugehört hatte, war ein Wunder, das sie keinem anderen als Kschar zu verdanken hatten. Nur durch ihn und seine Kenntnis der Zauberergesellschaft waren sie in der Lage, die richtige Anlaufstelle im Zaubereiministerium zu identifizieren und das Gebäude an einem Tag verminderter Sicherheit - einem "Ende der Woche", wie Kschar es nannte, sehr zur Belustigung seiner Familie - ungehindert zu betreten.

Kschar musste zugeben, dass viele Begriffe seiner Muttersprache übersetzt sehr sonderbar anmuteten. Für ein Volk, das keine Unterscheidung der Tage in Arbeits- und Feiertage kannte, schien es absurd, die Spanne eines Lebens in Wochen zu unterteilen und das Ende jeder solchen Einheit als eine Pause vom eigenen Leben zu feiern.

Doch er wusste auch, dass die menschliche Gesellschaft weniger solidarisch war als die der Granosch. Das hatte er am eigenen Leib erfahren. Die... Dursleys, ja, das war der Name... hatten ihm oft genug vorgehalten, welch eine Last es für sie sei, ihn zu ernähren. Ein Mensch lebte ja nicht - und das hatten sie wortwörtlich gesagt - von Luft und Liebe.

Ein Granosch schon.

Das Volk benötigte zum Überleben lediglich Sauerstoff und starke Emotionen sie umgebender Menschen. Am glücklichsten und gesündesten waren die Granosch, wenn sie einfach zwischen den nichtmagischen Menschen wandeln konnten, von diesen ungesehen, und ihren Triumphen und Rückschlägen, ihrem Freudentaumel, ihrer Extase und ihren Depressionen beiwohnen konnten.

Nur, wenn die Nahrung knapp wurde, etwa wenn ein Granosch in ein spärlich besiedeltes Gebiet wanderte, produzierten sie Botenstoffe, um mehr ihrer dringend benötigten Nahrung zu generieren.

Kschar war anders. Er war menschlicher Herkunft, was bedeutete, dass er feste Nahrung zu sich nehmen musste. Während seiner Gefangenschaft war das Brei gewesen. Widerlicher, langweiliger, dröger Brei, den Kschar verachtete und von dem er nur so viel aß, dass er sich nicht den noch unerfreulicheren Mastzaubern unterziehen musste.

Nach seiner Befreiung durch die Granosch änderte sich sein Speiseplan drastisch. Plötzlich lagen da köstlich dampfende Kartoffeln au seinem Teller, herrliches frisches Gemüse, saftiges Fleisch und leuchtende, reife Äpfel. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, woher die Granosch diesen Reichtum nahmen, wenn sie doch die Insel nicht verlassen konnten.

Infolge seiner Frage lernte er Nibbly kennen, einen Hauselfen, der genau wir Kschar bei der Räumung Azkabans vergessen wurde. Nibbly freilich hatte sich darüber von Anfang an gefreut. Er durfte, im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Hauselfen in "Ihrem Armageddon" wie sie es nannten, seine Heimat beibehalten und weiter seinen üblichen Aufgaben nachgehen. Er wurde nicht urplötzlich von seinen Zauberern vor die Türe gesetzt, weil diese glaubten, einem "freien" Elfen nicht vertrauen zu können. Und die Elfen im Ministerium sorgten stillheimlich dafür, dass Azkaban wöchentlich dieselben Vorräte wie eh und je geliefert bekam, obwohl es offiziell nicht mehr betrieben wurde. Inklusive der Lebensmittel für Elfen, Wärter und Gefangene; Putzmittel; und gelegentlich angeforderte Werkzeuge und Materialien für anfallende Reparaturen.

Nein, Nibbly war froh, noch hier zu sein. Er hatte seine Küche nun endlich ganz für sich alleine, musste nur einmal am Tag den üblichen Brei für den Gefangenen im Hochsicherheitstrakt zubereiten und konnte ansonsten das Schloss putzen und reparieren, so viel er mochte.

Es war ein wenig einsam, zugegeben, und etwas eintönig. Aber Azkaban war sein Zuhause, er hatte sein ganzes Leben hier verbracht. Lieber war er alleine hier als dass er wie so viele andere Elfen plötzlich mitten im Leben einen ganz neuen Anfang versuchen musste.

Das alles hatte er dem jungen Zauberer erzählt, der plötzlich keinen Brei mehr wollte.

Kschar staunte nicht schlecht, als er Nibblys Geschichte vernahm. Er versuchte, die Festung mit den Augen des begeisterten kleinen Wesens zu sehen, doch es gelang ihm nicht: Die grauen Felsen waren so wirsch wie eh und je, die Wände steil, trutzig und abweisend. Das ganze dunkle Gemäuer strahlte Unheil und Verderben aus wie eine große, düstere Karikatur der Sonne.

Die kommenden Jahre belehrten Kschar eines Besseren.

Nibbly bekochte ihn hervorragend und unter der vorzüglicher Pflege des Elfen entwickelte sich die Festung nach und nach zu einem bewohnbaren Ort. Hatte Kschar sich nach seiner Befreiung noch geschworen, nie wieder einen Fuß in das vermaledeite Gemäuer zu setzen, musste er im kommenden Winter feststellen, dass die von Nibbly renovierten Räume um ein Vielfaches angenehmer waren als die nackten Felsen außerhalb der Festung, wo sich die wetterfesten Granosch bevorzugt aufhielten.

Nibbly wirkte mit seinem Los zufrieden. Weder Kschar noch einer seiner Brüder wollte dem kleinen Wesen sein Glück streitig machen und so ließen sie Nibbly mit ihrem Kummer in Ruhe. Als Kschar jedoch nach der Rückkehr vom Ministerium ein besonderes Mahl von Nibbly erbat - Shepherd's Pie - und auf die Nachfrage des kleinen Wesens berichtete, dass Jaschrik und er am Festland gewesen waren und der Besuch in Kschar viele Erinnerungen geweckt hatte, da war es um den Frieden des kleinen Wesens geschehen.

"Hat Kschar andere Elfen gesehen?", fragte Nibbly aufgeregt. "Nibblys Bruder, Tribbly, ein guter Elf, er sollte in die Kantine vom Ministerium kommen. Geht es Tribbly gut, Kschar? Und Lilla, Mutter von Nibbly und Tribbly?"

Kschars Augen wurden weit. "Nibbly, es tut mir so leid! Ich habe niemanden gesehen außer der Beauftragten für Magische Kreaturen, Mrs. -"

"- Nielsson", beendete Nibbly grimmig Kschars Satz. "Aber bitte, sag nicht _ih__ren_ Namen."

Kschar glotzte. "Öhm, bitte was?"

"Elfen mögen nicht sehr gerne Hexe, die uns heimatlos macht", spuckte Nibbly verbittert. "Nennen sie 'Sie-deren-Namen-nicht-genannt-wird'."

Und so erfuhr Kschar die ganze tragische Geschichte von "Nielssons Armageddon" und wie sie einige wenige Individuen glücklich gemacht und dafür ein ganzes Volk ins Unglück gestürzt hatte.

"Ich kannte einst einen Hauselfen", sagte Kschar zögerlich, "der seine Familie nicht mochte und sich freute, als er sie verlassen konnte." Er legte einen fragenden Ton in seine Stimme und hoffte, dass er nicht mehr dazu sagen musste.

Zu seinem Glück verstand Nibbly ihn sofort. "Familie muss sehr schlimm sein, damit Elf ausziehen möchte," erklärte er. "Für diese Elfen wäre gut, gäbe es eine Beschwerdestelle, die ihnen neue Familie vermittelt. Aber man muss nicht dafür uns ALLE 'frei' machen und von guten Familien wegnehmen!"

'Nielsson's Armageddon' hatte erst ein Jahr nach der Räumung von Azkaban stattgefunden und trotzdem hatte selbst Nibbly davon gehört. Das gesamte Volk der Hauselfen war darüber in Aufruhr geraten und für die kleinen Wesen war eine Welt zusammengebrochen. Viele wurden kommentarlos von Familien vor die Türe gesetzt, denen ihre eigene Familie seit Generationen treu gedient hatte. Andere mussten hart verhandeln, damit sie nicht gehen mussten, und standen hinterher deutlich schlechter da als vorher - ohne Uniform, ein schrecklicher Statusverlust, und ohne die absolute Sicherheit, hier immer ein Zuhause zu haben.

Manche Hauselfen fanden gute, neue Familien unter den muggelgeborenen Zauberern. Manche gingen sogar so weit, sich außerhalb der Zauberergemeinschaft Familien zu suchen, doch leider stellte sich bald heraus, dass eine funktionierende Symbiose nur mit magischen Familien möglich war. Ohne regelmäßigen Kontakt mit Zauberern alterten diese Elfen schneller und wurden öfter krank. Niedergeschlagen kehrte einer nach dem anderen in die Zaubererwelt zurück, wenn auch nicht alle in Großbritannien.

Je länger Kschar sich mit Nibbly unterhielt, umso unruhiger wurde er. Offenbar waren Mrs. Nielsson ihre Ideale wichtiger als der Wille der Wesen, für deren 'Rechte' sie sich einsetzte. Das deckte sich mit den wenigen klaren Erinnerungen, die er von ihr als Schülerin hatte.

Was würde sie wirklich mit dem Vertrag der Granosch anstellen? Würde sie ihn in unveränderter Form dem Minister zum Unterzeichnen vorlegen oder würde sie den Mann dazu anhalten, Klauseln hinzuzufügen, die ihren Idealen besser gerecht wurden?

Kschar malte sich gruselige Visionen aus wie etwa eine Klausel, dass die Granosch sich zwar frei bewegen durften, aber zur Nahrungsaufnahme nur verurteilte Häftlinge nutzen dürften. Mrs. Nielsson hatte sich ihre Behauptung, dass die Granosch auch von positiven Emotionen leben konnten, zwar angehört; so ganz zu glauben schien sie ihnen jedoch nicht.

Oder vielleicht würde sie radikal dafür plädieren, dass die Granosch sich frei in der Zauberergesellschaft bewegen dürfen sollten und ein Kapuzenverbot durchsetzen, um sie nicht zu diskriminieren. Kschar konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie positiv ein unverhüllter Granosch in der Winkelgasse aufgenommen würde.

Er schauderte.

"Schurrak", wandte er sich an den jungen Granosch, der damals als erster seine Zelle betreten und mit ihm verhandelt hatte. Der andere spreizte die kleinen Finger ab um zu signalisieren, dass er aufmerksam lauschte. Kschar sah angespannt in das scheinbar blicklose Gesicht des neben ihm sitzenden Schurrak.

Granosch hatten Augen, doch sie waren so gut getarnt, dass ihre Gesichter nur zwei leere Höhlen zu beherbergen schienen. Die tatsächlichen Augen lagen oberhalb der Höhlen, halb verborgen in den Stirnfalten. Warum Natur und Magie das so eingerichtet hatten, wusste niemand so recht, doch Kschar war nur allzu bewusst, dass es im Reich der Natur noch wesentlich seltsamere Abarten gab. Als Kind war ihm einst ein Buch in die Finger gekommen, das sonderbare Spezies und ihre Eigenarten aufführte: Affen mit grell leuchtenden Hinterteilen wurden da erwähnt, die schmerzhafte Paarung von Katzen und Stockenten und das Schicksal männlicher Gottesanbeterinnen, auffällig geschmückte Vögel, die ob ihrer schillernden Federn und Auswüchse kaum fliegen konnten... Die Augen der Granosch waren dagegen geradezu harmlos.

"Schurrak", begann Kschar erneut, nachdem er den Faden wieder gefunden hatte, "was tun wir, wenn die anderen sich uns nicht anschließen wollen?"

Schurrak knickte verwirrt beide Daumen ein. "Warum sollten sie das nicht wollen?"

"Wir wissen nicht, warum sie sich seit sieben Jahren nicht mehr gemeldet haben. Was, wenn sie uns aufgegeben und sich Voldemort ernsthaft angeschlossen haben?"

Schurrak rollte wild seinen Kopf. "Kschar", sagte er mit offensichtlich belustigter Stimme, "manchmal vergesse ich, dass du nicht mit uns aufgewachsen bist. Es ist so", erklärte er freundlich, "wir Granosch brauchen einander. Was einem von uns schadet, schadet allen. Deshalb schmerzt es uns ja auch so, auf dieser Insel festzusitzen, die uns nicht alle ernähren kann. Kein Granosch sollte auf einer Insel sein, abgeschnitten vom Rest seines Volkes."

Nun war es an Kschar, die Daumen einzuknicken. "Das klingt wie eine Rede, die ich mal irgendwo gehört oder gelesen habe..."

"John Donne", antwortete Schurrak wie aus der Pistole geschossen. "Ein menschlicher Dichter, den wir sehr verehren. Er ließ sich auf die Granosch ein, versuchte unsere Art zu verstehen und daraus eine eigene Philosophie zu entwickeln und seiner Art zugänglich zu machen. Leider ein unmögliches Unterfangen, Menschen sind zu anders gebaut als Granosch, um auf Dauer so zu denken und zu fühlen wie wir; dennoch ein sehr löblicher Versuch."

"Hah!", machte Kschar überrascht. John Donne, das klang nach etwas, das er in der Schule gelesen haben könnte. War das lange her...! "Bin ich dann auch 'zu anders gebaut', um ein echter Granosch zu sein?", fragte Kschar schnippisch.

Schurrak lehnte sich kameradschaftlich an ihn. "Unfug", sagte er mit warm grollender Stimme. "Du bist einer von uns. Aber das liegt glaube ich schon an deiner Ausnahmesituation." Etwas wehmütig fügte er hinzu: "Hättest du eine andere Wahl gehabt, dann glaube ich nicht, dass du gerade uns als deine Familie ausgewählt hättest."

Kschar schwieg nachdenklich. "Vielleicht hast du Recht. Aber ich bin froh, dass ich euch gefunden habe. Meine menschliche Familie war nie so gut zu mir wie die Granosch - weder meine Blutsfamilie noch meine Wahlfamilie." Die einen hatten ihn nie haben wollen, die anderen hatten ihn verstoßen und verraten. Nur die Granosch akzeptierten alles an ihm und hießen ihn uneingeschränkt willkommen.

Allerdings hatte er für seine menschlichen Familien auch nie als Buffet fungiert.

* * *

Bei ihrem nächsten Besuch im Ministerium nahmen Jaschrik und Kschar Nibbly mit. Der kleine Elf hüpfte freudig von einem Bein aufs andere, während seine Begleiter unter ihren Kapuzen hervor misstrauisch ihre Umgebung musterten.

Doch wie am vorigen Wochenende gelangten sie auch diesmal unbehelligt in die große Eingangshalle des Ministeriums, passierten den wie auch am letzten Wochenende unbesetzten Kontrollposten und stiegen in den Aufzug, um zur Abteilung für Magische Wesen im fünften Untergeschoss zu gelangen. Nibbly stieg in einen anderen Aufzug und machte sich auf die Suche nach der Küche, um seinen Bruder zu besuchen.

"Seid gegrüßt, Ältester Jaschrik", sagte Mrs. Nielsson als sie ihr Büro betraten. Kschar ignorierte sie so vollständig, als sähe sie ihn gar nicht. Kschar und Jaschrik wechselten eine konsternierte Drehung der Mittelfinger, nahmen aber dennoch nebeneinander Platz.

"Ich habe gute Nachrichten für Ihr Volk", verkündete Nielsson und breitete ein Pergament vor ihnen aus. Es war der Vertrag, den sie gemeinsam formuliert hatten, und auf der linken unteren Zeile prangte sowohl die Unterschrift als auch das Siegel des Ministers. "Ältester, unterschreibt bitte hier und auf dieser Kopie" - sie zog ein zweites Pergament hervor, welches die beiden Granosch aufmerksam auf Abweichungen musterten - "und schon ist der Vertrag gültig."

Es gab keine Abweichungen. Der Wortlaut war gegenüber der ersten Version unverändert.

"Der Minister hatte keine Einwände?", fragte Jaschrik ungläubig.

Nielsson schnaubte unfein. "Der Minister hat im Moment zu viele andere Sorgen, um das Dokument auch nur genauer zu lesen! Wir verlieren den Krieg, und das schon seit Jahren. Immer mehr Zauberer wandern aus, die Hälfte der wichtigen Funktionen hier im Haus ist mittlerweile unbesetzt und auch der Orden des Phönix ist zerschmettert und kaum noch funktionsfähig. Ich habe dem Minister den Vertrag vorgelegt mit den Worten 'Ein Teil der Dementoren möchte nicht für Voldemort kämpfen; bitte unterschreiben Sie, dass sie das tun können, wo auch immer sie wollen' und er hat nur gesagt 'Wunderbar!' und blind unterschrieben."

Kschar und Jaschrik brauchten einen Moment, um das zu verdauen. "Aber... Der Vertrag ist gültig?"

Nielsson ließ langsam die Luft aus ihrer angespannten Brust entweichen. "Ja. Er ist gültig. Verzeiht meinen Ausbruch. Leider ist die Lage für unsere Nation sehr ernst und wir alle hier stehen unter ungeheurem Druck. Ich... ich kann nicht versprechen, dass Voldemort sich durch diesen Vertrag gebunden fühlen wird, sollte er die Macht im Lande übernehmen." Sie hob den eben noch niedergeschlagen gesenkten Blick und schaute Jaschriks Kapuze ernst an. "Aber solange diese Regierung noch steht, so lange ist dieser Vertrag gültig und wir werden uns daran halten. Das verspreche ich Euch."

Feuer schien kurz in ihrem Blick aufzulodern und Kschar fühlte plötzlich ganz andere Erinnerungen in sich aufsteigen, an eine Freundin, eine Verbündete, auf die er sich einst uneingeschränkt hatte verlassen können.

Er wusste, es war eine Illusion; auch sie hatte ihn verraten, als sie die Lügen über ihn geglaubt hatte. Doch vielleicht lag es nur an ihm. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass er für Menschen nicht liebenswert war und der Verlust der engen Freundschaft, die ihn einst mit dieser Frau verbunden hatte, war nur eine weitere in einer langen Reihe von Enttäuschungen gewesen. Doch wenn es um die Belange anderer ging, die nicht "Harry Potter" hießen, hatte diese Frau schon früher gekämpft wie eine Löwin. Für einen dicklichen kleinen Jungen - Ne...vid? - Neval? -; für einen Mann mit schmutzigen, langen Haaren und Goldzähnen; für die Freiheit der Hauselfen...

Hermine Nielsson machte Fehler, gar keine Frage, aber sie hatte es damals immer gut gemeint. Vielleicht auch heute noch.

Kschar wandte sich Jaschrik zu und sie diskutierten den Vertrag in knappen, sicheren Gesten. Dann zogen beide zugleich zustimmend die Mundwinkel herab, rollten gleich darauf darüber die Köpfe und wandten sich dann wieder der Ministeriumsangestellten zu. Diese hatte ihre stumme Unterhaltung mit wachsendem Unbehagen beobachtet. Kschar erinnerte sich, dass die gesenkten Mundwinkel für ihre Art nicht Zustimmung bedeuteten, sondern vielmehr das Gegenteil. Vielleicht sollte er etwas sagen? Doch so, wie sie ihn behandelte, fühlte er kein Bedürfnis, ihre Nerven zu beruhigen.

Also wartete Kschar stumm, bis Jaschrik den angebotenen Federkiel zur Hand nahm und mit geschwungenen Lettern unterzeichnete. Das musste auch Mrs. Nielsson ausreichend verdeutlichen, dass sie sich umsonst sorgte. Ihre Miene erhellte sich und sie klatschte zufrieden in die Hände.

"Fantastisch!" Sie rollte beide Verträge zusammen und überreichte einen davon feierlich Jaschrik, der ihn an Kschar zur Aufbewahrung weitergab. "Dann können wir jetzt zur Erfüllung unserer Vertragspflichten übergehen. Ich habe für Montag bei einem Fluchbrecher angefragt, ob er -"

"Kschar, Ältester!" Mit einem leisen 'Plop' erschien Nibbly zwischen ihnen und sah die beiden Granosch mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. "Eine Falle, eine Falle! Sofort gehen!"

Ohne auf ihre Reaktion zu warten, fasste der kleine Elf beide Granosch bei den Händen. Kschar sah gerade noch, wie Mrs. Nielssons Blick wütend auf den kleinen Elf fiel und hörte wie hinter ihnen die Bürotüre donnernd aufgestoßen wurde, dann waren sie mit einem weiteren 'Plop' aus dem Büro verschwunden.

Nibbly setzte sie auf der Straße vor der Telefonzelle ab. "Tribbly sagt, Auroren wollen Kschar fangen!", informierte sie der kleine Elf knapp. "In Ministerium ist Apparieren nicht möglich, aber Hauselfen können frei bewegen. Jetzt muss Kschar apparieren, ist zu weit für Nibbly!"

Ohne eine Sekunde zu zögern umarmte Kschar seine beiden Begleiter und sprang mit ihnen zurück nach Azkaban.

"Erzähl uns alles", befahl Kschar sofort nach der Landung. "Was genau hat dein Bruder gesagt?"

Die anderen Granosch scharten sich eilig um sie, um kein Wort der aufgeregten Erzählung zu verpassen.

"Vertrag gilt nur zwischen Granosch und Ministerium", erklärte Nibbly hastig. "Auroren nicht anerkennen Kschar als Granosch, wollen in Ministerium fangen." Die Eile machte Nibblys Englisch chaotischer als sonst.

Kschars Miene verdüsterte sich und seine Kopfhaut zog sich ohne sein Zutun in der Geste für Angst und Sorge zusammen. Manche Gesten der Granosch waren für ihn anstrengend, da er sich von Kindheit an anders auszudrücken gelernt hatte. Andere dagegen waren so ähnlich, dass er sie unbewusst von Anfang an richtig machte.

"Es ist also nicht genug, dass sie mich verstoßen und eingesperrt haben. Nicht genug, dass sie zufrieden waren, mich tot zu glauben. Nein, sie müssen mir immer noch hinterherlaufen und mich noch unglücklicher machen!" Die Form der harten Laute des Granoscha auf seiner Zunge und seinen Lippen fühlte sich genau richtig an. Er war wütend und enttäuscht genug, dass er Granatsplitter hätte spucken mögen.

Ringsum kräuselten sich Sorgenfalten und Fäuste ballten sich im Zorn. Die Granosch waren aufgewühlt.

Kschar riss sich am Riemen und kniete sich vor Nibbly auf den steinigen Strand. "Nibbly, danke dir für die Warnung! Ohne deine Hilfe hätten sie mich wohl wieder eingesperrt."

"Nibbly will das nicht", sagte der kleine Elf bestimmt. "Kschar ist Nibblys Familie."

Kschar blinzelte überrascht. Warum hatte er das nie bemerkt? Nibbly selbst hatte ihm erklärt, dass ein Elf nicht ohne Zaubererfamilie leben konnte. Warum nur hatte Kschar nie Zwei und Zwei zusammengezählt und seine eigene Bedeutung für Nibbly erkannt?

"Nibbly, ich..."

Er kam nie dazu, Nibbly zu erklären, wie gerührt er darüber war, dass Nibbly ihn als Familie bezeichnete. Denn in diesem Moment erschienen mit lautem Krachen dreißig Auroren auf der Insel von Azkaban.

* * *

Sirius trat mit einem entschiedenen Schritt den alptraumhaften Monstern entgegen, welche noch immer die Insel bevölkerten. Er hasste Azkaban, hasste diese Kreaturen, die ihm das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hatten. Doch er hatte eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen: Er musste Harry zu Dumbledore bringen.

Seit der Orden und das Ministerium zusammenarbeiteten, war es für Sirius leichter geworden, bei den Auroren Karriere zu machen, denn endlich litt er nicht mehr unter dem Verdacht - und der Realität - gespaltener Loyalität. Als Hermine ihm erzählte, dass Harry Potter sie in ihrem Büro besucht hatte, hatte Sirius fast der Schlag getroffen.

Er hatte um Harry getrauert, als der Junge zum Mörder geworden war, und er hatte geweint, als er bei der Räumung von Azkaban nicht unter den evakuierten Gefangenen aufgetaucht war. Zusammen mit Remus hatte er im Garten von Grimmauld Place 12 im grauen Nieselregen eine stille, erbärmliche kleine Zeremonie für die Seele seines Patensohns abgehalten.

Wie konnte Hermine jetzt behaupten, Harry sei noch am Leben? Wenn es wahr wäre... Wie war das möglich? Hatte Voldemort ihn damals doch mitgenommen, als er seine Anhänger befreit hatte, und die Wachen hatten gelogen?

Mit grimmiger Miene wandte sich Sirius an die Dementoren. Eben waren die meisten von ihnen noch unverhüllt gewesen, die Köpfe frei, teils sogar der ganze Körper. In einer dichten Traube waren sie da gestanden; Sirius hatte nicht sehen können, um was sie sich scharten. Doch als Sirius und die Auroren auf der Insel erschienen, kam augenblicklich Leben in die Dementorenschar. Umhänge flogen, grauenvolle Münder verschwanden unter Kapuzen und runzlige, graue Leiber wurden dankbarerweise unter Umhängen verborgen.

"Harry Potter", forderte Sirius. "Wir wissen, dass er sich unter euch befindet und fordern seine Übergabe in unsere Hände."

Einer der Dementoren trat hervor. Sirius hätte nicht sagen können, was diesen einen auszeichnete; mit ihren eintönigen, zerfetzten, dunkelgrauen Gewändern sahen sie alle gleich aus.

"Wir kennen keinen Harry Potter", sagte der Dementor mit Grabesstimme, "und wir sind dem Ministerium keinerlei Rechenschaft schuldig. Wir haben soeben einen Vertrag unterzeichnet, der uns von der Wache über Azkaban entbindet. ...Seid ihr hier, um den Bannfluch aufzuheben?"

Sirius grollte. "Das Ministerium schickt morgen einen Fluchbrecher, um seine Pflicht zu erfüllen", sagte er knapp. "Euer Teil des Vertrages sieht jedoch vor, dass ihr Voldemort in diesem Krieg nicht unterstützt. Wenn ihr einen bekannten Todesser in Schutz nehmt, begeht ihr damit Vertragsbruch."

"Wir beherbergen keinen bekannten Todesser", verkündete der Dementor ruhig.

Sirius schürzte die Lippen. Er war einer der wenigen, die Dumbledore ins Vertrauen gezogen hatte. _Verfluchte Prophezeiung!_ Wie konnte Harry derjenige sein, der Voldemort vernichten sollte, wenn er selbst in dessen Namen mordete? Dumbledore war der Ansicht, dass sie Harry auf ihre Seite bringen konnten; dass noch nicht alles verloren war, solange nur Harry noch am Leben war. Hermines Neuigkeiten hatten wieder Leben in den alten Mann gebracht, wie Sirius es seit über zehn Jahren nicht gesehen hatte.

Doch um Harry zu überzeugen mussten sie ihn erst einmal haben. Sirius warf einen unsicheren Blick auf die Festung. Wenn Harry tatsächlich mit diesen Dementoren lebte - und wie sollte das überhaupt funktionieren, ein _Leben_ mit Dementoren? - und wenn die Dementoren morgen Azkaban verließen, dann wäre heute vielleicht die letzte Chance des Ordens, Harrys habhaft zu werden. Sirius war sich nicht sicher, ob er tatsächlich an die Prophezeiung glaubte. Aber gesetzt den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, sie wäre wahr... Konnte er riskieren, Harry ziehen zu lassen?

"Wir wollen nur mit Potter reden", erklärte er den Dementoren und kam sich dabei unglaublich lächerlich vor. Irgendwo aus der Gruppe der Dementoren ertönte ein verächtliches Schnauben. Sirius wandte sich pikiert in diese Richtung. Was wusste ein Dementor schon von der Politik der Menschen, oder von ihren Umgangsformen? Warum bestanden diese Monster darauf, Harry für sich zu behalten?

Sirius schluckte. Und überhaupt, wenn es stimmte dass diese Gruppe Dementoren die Insel nicht verlassen konnte - wovon ernährten die sich eigentlich?

In der Tat wurde es gerade immer kälter auf dieser Insel und Sirius spürte, wie ihn die Mutlosigkeit ergriff. Was tat er überhaupt hier? Es war doch schon alles egal. Sie hatten den Krieg so gut wie verloren, es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit... Mutlos ließ er den Zauberstab sinken.

"Expecto Patronum!", rief eine zitternde Stimme dicht neben seinem Ohr.

"Expecto Patronum!", fiel ein weiterer Auror ein. Und ein dritter.

Eine schimmernde weiße Wand baute sich zwischen den Auroren und den Dementoren auf, mit einzelnen klar definierten Tieren dazwischen. Die Verzweiflung ließ nach.

"Danke, Miller", sagte Sirius matt und schenkte dem jungen Auror neben sich ein anerkennendes Nicken. Dann richtete er den Blick wieder auf die Dementoren.

Beim Erscheinen der Patroni war die Gruppe wie eine graue Wolke gesammelt zurückgewichen, doch nun bewegten sie sich langsam wieder voran. Es schien beinahe, als hätten sie ihren ersten Schrecken überkommen und erkannt, dass die Patroni für sie nicht gefährlich waren. Aber... das war unmöglich. Der Patronus-Zauber war lebensgefährlich für Dementoren, er sollte für sie ein unüberwindliches Hindernis darstellen.

Das hatte diesen Dementoren hier bloß offenbar niemand gesagt. Gleitend näherten sie sich der Reihe der Auroren, eine unaufhaltsame, graue Masse. Dank der Kapuzen sahen sie alle gleich aus, stumm, gesichtslos und ungemein bedrohlich.

"Leute", sagte er leise, "die benehmen sich nicht wie normale Dementoren."

Er hörte mehrere Auroren hinter sich schlucken und unruhig mit den Füßen scharren.

Dann durchbrach der erste Dementor den Wall aus Patroni.

"Rückzug", rief Sirius panisch. "RÜCKZUG!"

* * *

Die Granosch waren in ausgelassener Stimmung. Die Bedrohung war abgewiesen, die Zauberer hatten ihre Insel verlassen. Dank Kschar hatten sie den Angriff der lebensgefährlichen Patroni unbeschadet überstanden, indem sie sich darauf besannen, dass sie nicht nur von kalten, für Menschen negativen Emotionen leben konnten, und rasch ihre dahingehenden Botenstoffe ausschalteten. Augenblicklich verloren die schillernden weißen Gestalten ihren Schrecken. Dann hatte Raschek, der Jüngste unter ihnen, in kindlicher Neugier warme Botenstoffe ausgesandt.

Und verzückt einen Schritt nach vorne getan.

Seine Eltern wollten ihn erst zurückhalten, doch dann wurden sie selbst neugierig. Wie ein Lauffeuer breitete sich die Nachricht unter den Granosch aus, dass man sich von den ach so bösen Zaubern ernähren konnte! Warme, wohlige Schwingungen gingen von ihnen aus, und wenn man die alten, von den Zauberern aufgezwungenen Lehren vergaß, dann war das nicht mehr bedrohlich - sondern ein wahrhaftiges Buffet!

Die Granosch fühlten sich in diesem Moment geradezu unbesiegbar.

Und morgen würden sie endlich von ihrem Fluch befreit! Sie könnten in die Welt hinaus gehen, sich eine neue Heimat suchen, und dabei könnte kein Zauberer sie aufhalten. Das Ministerium nicht, da es ganz andere Sorgen hatte, und die Gegenseite nicht, da auch sie nicht wissen konnte, dass Patroni gegen diese 'Dementoren' wirkungslos waren.

"Umh...", machte Schurrak plötzlich, "da ist noch einer."

Die Feierlaune stoppte abrupt und die ganze Sippe rottete sich um Schurrak zusammen. Vor dem jungen Dementor am Boden lag ein bewusstloser Zauberer.

Kschar bahnte sich seinen Weg nach vorne und sank auf ein Knie. Er fühlte den Puls des auf dem lang ausgestreckt auf den Steinen liegenden Mannes Mitte Vierzig, prüfte dann seinen Atem. "Er lebt", verkündete er. Nach einem weiteren prüfenden Blick fand er eine ordentliche Beule an der Schläfe des Mannes, die nicht von seinem Sturz auf die Steine zu stammen schien. Er grollte belustigt. "Scheinbar hat einer seiner fliehenden Kollegen ihn versehentlich K.O. geschlagen."

Sie sahen sich unsicher an. "Und jetzt?"

* * *

Sirius zählte panisch noch einmal nach. Immer noch Neunundzwanzig. Seine Augen flogen rasend von einem Gesicht zum anderen. "Johnson", sagte er dann leise, doch in dem totenstillen Raum hallte seine Stimme ominös wieder. "Hat niemand Johnson gesehen?"

Schweigen antwortete ihm.

Sie hatten Brian an die Dementoren verloren.

Es war ein niedergeschlagener Haufen, der sich nach einer kurzen Besprechung in der Abteilung verlief und schließlich heimwärts schlurfte. Sie hatten nichts erreicht und zu allem Überfluss waren sie jetzt auch noch einer weniger. Und das ganz ohne ein Gefecht mit den Todessern.

Sirius saß trübsinnig in seinem Sessel und tippte den Bericht für Shacklebolt, den Leiter ihrer Abteilung. Die Worte wollten nicht recht kommen und immer mehr drängte sich ihm die peinliche Gewissheit auf, dass er noch einmal nach Azkaban gehen musste. Es war seine Pflicht als Captain, seine Leute heil aus dem Gefecht zurückzubringen und wenn das nicht ging, zumindest genug von ihnen aus der Schlacht nach Hause zu holen, dass ihre Angehörigen sie bestatten konnten.

Sirius machte sich keine Illusionen; wenn Johnson nicht tot war, dann war er zumindest seelenlos. Da war nichts mehr zu retten. Dennoch musste Sirius sein eigenes Leben riskieren, um Johnsons Überreste sicherzustellen. Das war er dem langjährig treu dienenden Auroren schuldig.

Schritte auf der Treppe rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Es war Sonntagabend. Wer war zu dieser späten Stunde noch im Ministerium unterwegs?

"Black?", fragte eine zittrige Stimme. "Captain?"

Johnson.

Ungläubig fuhr Sirius herum und starrte den Auroren an. "Johnson, du lebst! Wie kann das sein?"

Johnson stand vor ihm, die Kleidung wie bei ihnen allen nass von der Gischt auf Azkaban, seine Arme um den eigenen Brustkorb geschlungen als suche er verzweifelt Wärme und Schutz, und im Gesicht einen Ausdruck von totalem Unverständnis.

"Ich... Ich muss einen Ellbogen mit der Stirn eingefangen haben, als alle appariert sind. Bin dann mutterseelenallein auf den Felsen aufgewacht und dachte, mich trifft der Schlag. So ganz alleine war ich nämlich doch nicht: Neben mir saß einer im zerfetzten grauen Umhang."

Sirius lauschte der Erzählung gebannt. Johnson war neben einem Dementor aufgewacht, nachdem Sirius persönlich die Dementoren zu ihren Feinden gemacht hatte. Wie um alles in der Welt war der Auror entkommen?

"Ich dachte, mein letztes Stündchen hat geschlagen", gestand der hartgesottene Kämpfer. "Aber so war's nicht. Der Dementor hat mir stumm eine Tasse heißen Kakao gereicht und -"

"Er hat _was_ getan?!"

Johnson schüttelte müde den Kopf. "Ich versteh's ja auch nicht, Captain. Aber er hat mir tatsächlich Schokolade gegeben. Flüssige."

Beide Männer schwiegen einen Moment und ließen sich dieses Paradoxon durch den Kopf gehen.

"Dann hat er gesagt: 'Deine Truppe ist schon weg. Du solltest wohl besser gehen.' und is' weggegangen."

"Wie, einfach so?"

"Ja..."

Sirius lehnte sich zurück und ließ zischend die Luft zwischen den Zähnen entweichen. "Das ändert alles", stellte er trocken fest. Gerade hatte er in seinem Bericht noch die Feindseligkeit und mangelnde Bereitschaft zur Kooperation der Dementoren hervorgehoben; und nun gaben sie ihm unverhofft seinen verlorenen Auroren unbeschadet - wenn auch sehr verwirrt - zurück. Welches Spiel spielte diese Bande?

Nachdem er Johnson heim geschickt hatte, damit der arme Mann sich ausruhen konnte, ließ Sirius die ganze Interaktion mit den Dementoren nochmal vor seinem inneren Auge Revue passieren. Hatten die Dementoren sich tatsächlich aggressiv verhalten? Hatten sie Sirius gedroht, waren sie wirklich mit feindlichen Absichten auf die Mauer aus Patroni zugegangen?

Der Mangel an Gesichtern, aus denen man irgendetwas hätte ablesen können, machte es verdammt schwer, die Motivation dieser Kreaturen einzuschätzen. Aber... sie hatten Hermines Vertrag unterschrieben. Sie wollten weg von der Insel, und sie würden sich Voldemort nicht anschließen.

Vielleicht hatten sie tatsächlich ihre eigenen Gründe, warum sie Harry nicht herausrücken wollten.

Erneut schlich sich die Frage in Sirius Gedanken, wovon sich fünfunddreißig Dementoren auf einer Insel mit nur einem menschlichen Bewohner ernährten. Vor seinem inneren Auge tauchte eine Vision von Harry auf, wie er ihn damals am See von Hogwarts gesehen hatte, kurz bevor er selbst das Bewusstsein verloren hatte: Die Augen so weit aufgerissen, dass sie fast nur aus Weiß zu bestehen schienen, das Gesicht totenbleich, am ganzen Körper zitternd und verzweifelnd bemüht, einen Patronus hervorzubringen, um sich vor den Fleisch gewordenen Alpträumen zu schützen, die nach seiner Seele gierten.

Harry hatte keinen Zauberstab mehr. Er hatte auch keine guten Erinnerungen. Sirius Patensohn war im Alter von knapp Fünfzehn Jahren nach Azkaban verbannt worden, einem Ort, der Sirius fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben und mehrere Todesser komplett verrückt gemacht hatte. Harry hatte keine Animagusform, die ihn hätte schützen können. Im Gegensatz zu Sirius konnte er sich auch nicht an der Gewissheit festklammern, dass er unschuldig war.

Harry war in Azkaban komplett allein gewesen, schutzlos, hilflos; und gerade erst Fünfzehn. Er hatte mehr als die Hälfte seines Lebens als Nahrungsquelle für Dementoren verbracht. Und dann hatte das Ministerium alle übrigen Häftlinge und die Wachen abgezogen und... was? Harry dabei einfach übersehen? Oder absichtlich zurückgelassen?

Sirius stellte sich vor, wie irgendein längst in der Schlacht gefallener Auror in die Zelle seines Patensohns linste und ihm hämisch erklärte, dass alle die Insel verließen und nur er allein mit den Dementoren zurückbleiben würde. _"Viel Vergnügen, Potter!", _spottete der imaginäre Auror, ehe er sich abwandte und seine Schritte langsam in der Ferne verklangen.

Harry wäre ganz allein zurückgeblieben, mit fünfunddreißig Dementoren.

Sirius legte den Kopf in die Hände und weinte.

* * *

Der Fluchbrecher kam. Es war ein nervöser junger Mann. Waren bereits alle erfahrenen Zauberer ausgewandert oder hatten die Dementoren keinen Experten verdient?, fragte sich Kschar. Doch zu seinem Erstaunen machte der junge Fluchbrecher seine Arbeit gut und nach lächerlichen drei Minuten waren die Granosch endlich, endlich frei.

Der junge Mann verbeugte sich hastig und ergriff dann eilig die Flucht, begleitet von seiner Auroreneskorte. Zurück blieb nur ein einzelner Mann. Es waren diesmal nur drei Auroren gewesen, und natürlich war Sirius Black wieder dabei. Kschar wusste, er kannte den Mann; doch er verbat es sich, näher darüber nachzudenken, was das für ihn bedeutete. Harry Potter hatte Sirius Black gekannt, doch für Kschar war er ein Fremder. So war es am besten. Niemand gewann etwas dabei, wenn Kschar sich in seine schmerzhaften Erinnerungen an sein früheres Leben vertiefte.

Selbst die Granosch um ihn hatten gelernt, den Geschmack der Verzweiflung und der Traurigkeit in seinen Emotionen zu erkennen und weigerten sich, weiter davon zu leben. Als Waffe gegen gefährliche Zauberer, ja, da würden sie negative Emotionen noch einsetzen. Aber gegenüber ihrem eigenen Bruder Kschar? Niemals.

"Habt Ihr noch ein Anliegen, Auror?", fragte Jaschrik den nunmehr einsam auf den Felsen stehenden Black düster. Er wollte, dass diese Bedrohung für Kschar sich auflöste und sie endlich die Reise ans Festland antreten konnten, hinaus in die Freiheit.

Black räusperte sich. "Ich möchte noch einmal darum bitten" - Bitten? Das waren ja ganz neue Töne! - "mit Harry Potter sprechen zu dürfen. Ich werde nicht versuchen, ihn anzugreifen, ich will nur mit ihm sprechen."

Kschar fühlte Jaschriks Blick auf sich. Er behielt seine Kapuze tief in die Stirn gezogen, gab dem Ältesten aber mit den Fingern seine Zustimmung. Wie besprochen erklärte der Älteste daraufhin: "Harry Potter ist tot. Euer Ministerium hat ihn umgebracht."

Kschar sah Black nervös schlucken. "Hermine - Mrs. Nielsson - hat mir berichtet, dass einer Ihrer Abgesandten ans Ministerium menschlich war und dass er das Gesicht Harry Potters trug. Wer war dieser Mann?", fragte der Auror mit wackliger Stimme.

Kschar traf eine Entscheidung. "Das war ich", sagte er ruhig, trat einen Schritt vor und streifte sich die Kapuze vom Kopf. "Mein Name ist Kschar. Ich wurde vor drei Jahren von den Granosch adoptiert, nachdem die Zauberer mich hier zurückgelassen und damit dem Tod geweiht hatten."

Black wurde kreidebleich. "Harry...!"

"Das ist nicht mein Name!", sagte Kschar scharf.

"Aber du... ich...", stammelte Black. "Kschar?", sagte er dann unsicher. "Ist... darf..." Für einen Mann, der gestern noch Harry Potters Auslieferung in ein unbestimmtes Schicksal verlangt hatte, wirkte er heute extrem handzahm und irgendwie bedauernswert. Was konnte in der Zwischenzeit mit ihm geschehen sein?

Nach etwas weiterem Gestammel wurde der Blick des Auroren wieder scharf. Kschar verlagerte sein Gewicht auf die Fußballen, um bei einem Angriff flexibler ausweichen zu können. Doch Black griff ihn nicht an. Im Gegenteil: Er steckte seinen Zauberstab ein und ließ sich auf seine Knie sinken. Aus dieser Position heraus sah er zu Kschar auf und sprach: "Kschar. Ich weiß nicht, wie es dazu gekommen ist, dass die... Granosch?"

Kschar zog die Mundwinkel nach unten und sah Black verunsichert abbrechen. _Ach ja, richtig, _schalt er sich stumm und zwang sich stattdessen zu einem Nicken. "Ihr nennt uns Dementoren", bestätigte er tonlos.

"Richtig", fing sich Black und griff seinen Faden wieder auf. "Ich weiß nicht, wie es dazu kam, dass sie dich adoptiert haben. Aber ich weiß, dass du einst mein Patensohn warst und dass ich als dein Pate auf ganzer Linie versagt habe."

Kschar schnaubte verächtlich. "Ich war _solch_ eine Enttäuschung, ich weiß."

Blacks Augen sahen feucht aus. "Die Enttäuschung war ich", gestand er leise.

Kschar machte einen erschrockenen Schritt zurück. "Was?", zischte er. Das hatte weh getan! Wie konnten diese Worte so weh tun?

Kschar spürte einen soliden Körper hinter sich. Jaschrik! Schutzsuchend zog er die langen, grauen Finger zu sich heran und Jaschrik kam der Aufforderung bereitwillig nach. Zwei weitere Körper gesellten sich zu ihm und gleich darauf war Kschar sicher gehalten in der Umarmung von Jaschrik, Schurrak und Rascheks Mutter.

Black sah ihn mit einem herzzerreißendem Hundeblick an. "Ich habe einen Auftrag", gestand er. "Ich soll dich zu Dumbledore bringen. Er glaubt, dass du uns in diesem Krieg noch helfen könntest. Aber das ist nicht deine Aufgabe, das hätte nie deine Aufgabe sein dürfen. Kind, was haben wir dir angetan?"

Black brach ab, um sich zu sammeln, und Kschar fand keine Worte, um ihn aufzuhalten. Gebannt wartete er darauf, was er als nächstes sagen würde.

"Es tut mir leid", waren Blacks nächste Worte. "Harry, es tut mir so unendlich leid!" Dann barg er sein Gesicht in den Händen und begann zu schluchzen.

Kschar spürte, dass seine eigenen Wangen nass waren, und diesmal war es nicht nur die Gischt. Heiße Tränen liefen über seine Wangen. "W-was...?", murmelte er verwundert. "Was ist das?" Verwundert hob er einen Finger, sammelte damit eine der Tränen auf und hielt sie ungläubig vor seine Augen. Er hatte seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr geweint, hatte nicht einmal gewusst dass er das noch konnte. Warum weinte er jetzt, wo dieser Mann vor ihm saß und sich entschuldigte? Warum war er nicht glücklich darüber, dass endlich jemand anerkannte, wie unfair die Welt ihn behandelt hatte?

Warum schmerzte es so, Bestätigung zu bekommen? Gesehen zu werden?

Doch eines passte nicht an diesem Bild. "Du glaubst, dass ich Cedric ermordet habe." Kschar hatte jahrelang die Erinnerungen seiner Vergangenheit gescheut, so sehr, dass er selbst die Namen seiner engsten Freunde verdrängt hatte. Doch dieser eine Name hatte sich nie ganz auslöschen lassen. "Du glaubst, dass ich es verdient habe, damals nach Azkaban gesperrt worden zu sein. Du glaubst, es war alles richtig so. Wofür entschuldigst du dich dann? Dafür, dass du mich nicht besser erzogen hast?!"

Black schluchzte. "Harry, nein! ...Kschar, meine ich. Kschar. Es tut mir leid, ich... es ist..." Mit einer sichtbaren Willensanstrengung hob Black erneut den Blick. Unter den Tränen sah Kschar nur Ehrlichkeit. "Wenn du sagst, dass du Cedric nicht ermordet hast, dann war es so. Ich hätte dir von Anfang an glauben sollen. Verdammt, ich saß selbst dreizehn Jahre lang unschuldig in Azkaban! Ich hätte es besser wissen sollen!"

Kschar konnte es nicht ahnen, doch das war das Ergebnis, zu dem Sirius nach einer schlaflosen Nacht des Grübelns gelangt war: Wenn Harry Potter wirklich zu Voldemort übergelaufen wäre, hätte Voldemort ihn wie alle anderen Todesser mitgenommen, als er Azkaban stürmte. Wenn Harry aus eigenen, niederen Motiven Cedric ermordet hätte und einfach von Grund aus böse wäre, dann hätte er die Chance genutzt, Johnson zu ermorden, als dieser hilflos vor ihm lag; Grund, Auroren zu hassen, hatte er ja mehr als genug. Wenn Harry damals gelogen hätte, dann wären sie heute nicht hier.

Harry war unschuldig. Und Sirius hatte ihn nie auch nur im Gefängnis besucht.

"Es tut mir leid, Kschar", sagte er noch einmal. "Es tut mir unendlich leid."

Kschar starrte den Mann lange schweigend an, während ihnen beiden die Tränen übers Gesicht liefen. Schließlich nahm er einen tiefen Atemzug, den er ganz langsam wieder ausstieß.

"Danke", sagte er dann. Nur dieses eine Wort, nichts weiter. Dann wandte er sich ab und ging davon, begleitet vom Rest seiner Sippe. Black blieb als einsames Häuflein Elend am westlichen Strand zurück.

* * *

Die Granosch hatten ihre glorreiche Abreise von der Insel lange vorbereitet. Am Steg pendelten seit vielen Monaten mehrere Boote auf den sanften Wogen, bereit, sie ihrer Zukunft in Freiheit entgegenzutragen. Nun, da der Tag der Abreise endlich gekommen war, irrten sie alle wie verlorene Seelen allein oder zu zweit auf der Insel hin und her und nahmen von jedem Stein und jeder taffen, kleinen Distel Abschied. Die Insel war unwirtlich, einsam und ein Gefängnis, selbst für ihre Wächter; dennoch war sie für viele Generationen ihre einzige Heimat gewesen und die Trennung fiel ihnen trotz allem schwer.

Am härtesten traf es wohl Nibbly. Nun, da auch der letzte Zauberer die Insel verließ, konnte auch Nibbly hier nicht länger bleiben. Der kleine Elf hatte viel Zeit gehabt, sich auf den Abschied vorzubereiten und hatte vor einigen Wochen tapfer verkündet, dass die neue Heimat der Granosch bestimmt noch schöner werde und er sich darauf freue, sie angenehm für sie einzurichten; doch nun, da der große Tag gekommen war, weinte Nibbly bittere Tränen.

Kschar versuchte ihn so gut es ging zu trösten, doch schließlich musste er die Aufgabe widerstrebend an einen seiner Brüder abtreten; er hatte noch seinen eigenen Abschied zu nehmen.

In den kalten Wintermonaten hatte er sich oft in die Festung zurückgezogen. Er hatte dort die Quartiere der Wachen bezogen, die Nibbly sehr hübsch hergerichtet hatte. Beinahe konnte man dort vergessen, dass man sich in einem Gefängnis befand. Den Hochsicherheitstrakt aber hatte er seit seiner Befreiung durch die Granosch nicht mehr betreten.

Nun zwang er sich, ein letztes Mal den dunklen, kalten Gang hinunterzuschreiten, in den selbst jetzt im Hochsommer nur fahles Licht drang. Je mehr er sich seiner Zelle näherte, umso langsamer und widerstrebender wurden seine Schritte. Doch es musste sein. Er hatte sein früheres Leben vergessen, doch das hier, das wollte er behalten. Er wollte nie vergessen, wie er zu den Granosch gekommen war und wie heftig sein eigenes Volk ihn verraten hatte. Das war er sich und seiner neuen Familie schuldig.

Das Zusammentreffen mit Sirius und dessen überraschende Entschuldigung hatte Kschar stark aus der Bahn geworfen. Viele unliebsame Erinnerungen waren in ihm hochgekocht, zusammen mit den damit verbundenen Emotionen. So hatte er den Tag der letzten Vorbereitungen zum großen Teil verpasst. Jaschrik hatte entschieden, dass sie noch eine letzte Nacht auf Azkaban verbringen würden ehe sie sich morgen auf den Weg machten.

Nun war es soweit und alle nahmen Abschied, jeder auf seine Weise. Doch während die übrigen Granosch der Festung nie viel Positives hatten abgewinnen können, außer dass sie ihre Nahrung beherbergte, und sie folglich auch jetzt nicht mit viel Nostalgie betrachteten, konnte Kschar sich ihr nicht entziehen. Es war nicht direkt Nostalgie, die ihn trieb; es war auch nicht nur der harte Wille, sich den Verrat der Zaubererwelt einzuprägen. Es war... der Wunsch nach einem Abschluss, vielleicht. Er wollte noch einmal in dieser Zelle stehen, noch einmal die Wände betrachten, die ihn so lange eingesperrt hatten, um sie dann ein für alle Mal hinter sich zu lassen.

Mit einer großen Überwindung tat er den letzten Schritt.

* * *

Etwas riss Harry aus der Betrachtung seines Bildes, in die er seit einigen Stunden versunken war.

Harry legte den Kopf schief. Er glaubte, eine vertraute Stimme zu hören; doch sie drang zu ihm wie durch tiefes Wasser - verzerrt, leise, unwirklich.

Eine Halluzination.

War er tatsächlich frei? Waren die Dementoren wirklich seine Freunde geworden? Das war lächerlich. Eine schöne Fantasie, ja, aber leider absolut unmöglich. Er stand immer noch in seiner Zelle und starrte die Wand an. Rein gar nichts hatte sich geändert.

Die Dementoren in seiner Fantasie waren liebenswerte, familienbetonte Personen gewesen und keine kaltherzigen Monster, die den Menschen gewissenlos die Freude und irgendwann auch die Seele aus dem Leib saugten. Er hatte Freunde gefunden, eine Familie.

Er. Eine echte Familie. Pah!

Spätestens an diesem Punkt musste doch jedem klar sein, dass er halluzinierte. Harry hatte keine Familie. Jedenfalls keine, die ihn wollte. Die Dursleys hatten ihn nie gemocht, seine Freunde in Hogwarts hatten ihm den Rücken gekehrt, als ihm ein Mord in die Schuhe geschoben wurde, und selbst Sirius hatte ihn am Ende im Stich gelassen. Es gab niemanden, der sich um Harry Potter sorgte, der ihn haben wollte und ihn als Familie betrachtete.

Nicht die Menschen, die mit ihm tatsächlich verwandt waren, und auch nicht seine "Wahlfamilie", die er offenbar sehr schlecht ausgewählt hatte. Und ganz bestimmt nicht die mörderischen Höllenwesen, die ihm seit Jahren alles Glück raubten und ihm jetzt offenbar endlich auch seinen Verstand genommen hatten.

Wie viel Zeit hatte er an seine Halluzinationen verloren? Waren es Tage gewesen? Wochen, Monate? Jahre? Stumpf starrte er auf das Bild von Hogwarts, das er mit seinem Blut an die Wand der Zelle gezeichnet hatte. Es war kein gutes Bild, Harry war nie ein großer Künstler gewesen. Und es war auch kein 'gutes' Bild, denn der Gedanke an Hogwarts war schon lange kein guter mehr. Einst hatte er in dem alten Gemäuer seine Heimat gesehen, doch das war lange vorbei. Der Verrat der Zaubererwelt, als sie ihn unschuldig nach Azkaban sperrten, hatte mit diesem Irrtum nachhaltig aufgeräumt. Auch als er dieses Bild angefertigt hatte, war er Wunschträumen nachgehangen.

Seine Augen wanderten weiter, zu den fünfzehn braunen Strichen, ordentlich in Fünfergrüppchen gebündelt. Fünfzehn Jahre. Er war jetzt also Dreißig. Mindestens. Seine Erinnerungen an die Zeit mit den "Granosch", den _netten Dementoren _\- er lachte hölzern - umspannte mehrere Jahre. Hatte er sich das alles innerhalb weniger Stunden ausgedacht oder hatte er tatsächlich jahrelang den Halt in der Realität verloren? War er Dreißig? Zweiunddreißig? ...Vierzig?

Mit einem Seufzer schlug er die Augen nieder. Wer wusste es schon? Und was machte es für einen Unterschied?

Gar keinen.

Ob er nun drei Stunden lang den Bezug zur Realität verloren hatte oder drei Jahre, außer ihm selbst kümmerte das keinen. Und eigentlich durfte er es auch nicht als Verlust bezeichnen, denn die Jahre, die er fantasiert hatte, waren um so vieles besser gewesen als die echten Jahre davor, dass das Ausbleiben dieser Halluzination jetzt eindeutig den größeren Verlust darstellte.

In seiner Fantasie hatte er Freunde gehabt, eine Familie; und einen Lebenszweck. Welchen Zweck aber erfüllte sein Dasein in dieser kalten, einsamen Zelle?

Wofür lebte Harry Potter?

Wieder starrte er das Bild an. Einst hatte er geglaubt, es sei ihm bestimmt, ein großer Zauberer zu werden. Und Dumbledores ganzes Verhalten hatte ihm vermittelt, auch wenn der alte Schulleiter es nie offen ausgesprochen hatte, dass er sich eines Tages Voldemort würde stellen müssen. Doch nichts davon schien der Wahrheit zu entsprechen. Harry war kein großer Zauberer geworden. Und die Welt da draußen kam ganz offensichtlich ohne ihn klar.

Langsam wandte er den Blick von dem Bild ab und ließ seine Augen weiter durch die Zelle schweifen.

Sie trafen auf einen Dementor, der mit ihm in der Zelle stand.

Harry wusste, er sollte jetzt Angst verspüren; sollte sich davor fürchten, seine Seele zu verlieren. Aber war das nicht schon längst geschehen? Was hatte er noch zu verlieren?

Mit der Furchtlosigkeit der vollständigen Lethargie machte Harry einen Schritt auf den Dementor zu. Das düstere Wesen produzierte einige harte, grollende Laute, in denen Harry Worte zu erkennen glaubte; doch das war Unsinn. Er ignorierte die Laute.

Der Dementor strich sich nun die Kapuze vom Kopf und Harry starrte wie gebannt in das schreckliche, blicklose Gesicht mit dem weit geöffneten Mund.

Das war es also, dachte er trüb. So endete sein Leben. Ein winziges Fünkchen Neugierde empfand er noch: Würde er etwas spüren, wenn der Dementor ihm die Seele stahl? Oder würde er endgültig ins vollständige Nichts fallen und nie wieder etwas fühlen oder denken?

Er sollte vermutlich besorgt darüber sein, wie verlockend das klang.

Harry lehnte sich vor und öffnete die Lippen. Der Mund des Dementors senkte sich auf seinen.

Harry schloss die Augen.

* * *

Der Mann erwachte auf einer sanften, grünen Blumenwiese. Über ihm raschelten ein paar Blätter im Wind, dazwischen konnte er einen blauen Himmel erspähen, auf dem sich einzelne Schäfchenwolken tummelten. Vögel zwitscherten munter zwischen den Ästen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er einen Marienkäfer, der langsam aber stetig eine leuchtend gelbe Löwenzahnblüte erklomm.

Er wusste nicht, wo er war. Er war sich auch nicht ganz sicher, _wer_ er war. Doch eines wusste er ganz bestimmt: er war glücklich.

Der Mann fühlte sich geliebt, behütet, gesund, geschätzt und frei... Er lag in einem warmen Sonnenstrahl auf einer wunderbar lebendigen Wiese und nichts würde ihn je wieder hier weg bewegen.

"Schöööön," seufzte er zufrieden.

"Er ist wach!", ertönte da ein erschreckend lauter Ausruf zu seiner Linken.

"Dem Chaos sei Dank - endlich!", antwortete eine Stimme zu seiner Rechten.

Plötzlich waren da jede Menge Stimmen. Der Mann wusste, sie sollten ihn eigentlich stören, hatte er doch gerade noch den Frieden des Augenblicks genossen. Doch im Gegenteil empfand er bei dem vielfältigen, grollenden Diskurs nur Glückseligkeit. Er spürte instinktiv, dass diese Stimmen ihm wohlgesonnen waren, dass sein Glück mit ihnen nur noch größer war als ohne sie.

"Ich lliiiiiiibee euch," verkündete er bestimmt. Er wunderte sich, dass seine Stimme nicht so klang, wie er das erwartet hatte, doch die Verwunderung wich augenblicklich wieder einer verklärten Freude. Die Welt war so schöööön, und seine Freunde waren so wundervoll, wuuuuundervooll, "Wuuuuunervoooooollll." Oh, hatte er das laut gesagt? Gut so, es stimmte ja. Sie sollten es ruhig wissen. "Ihr seid sooo wuuuundervooollll...!", sagte er noch einmal, falls sie ihn beim ersten Mal nicht gehört haben sollten. Er fand, das konnte man nicht zu oft sagen.

"Beeindruckend", sagte eine der Stimmen, "so überdreht habe ich ihn schon lange nicht mehr gesehen."

"Es war ja auch eine heftige Überdosis", bemerkte eine andere. "Da ist das kein Wunder."

"Na hättest _du_ dich zurückhalten können?", sagte eine dritte, der Tonfall höchst ungläubig.

"Nein", antwortete die zweite Stimme unbekümmert, "und habe ich ja auch nicht. Wie auch sonst niemand, wenn ich mich nicht irre."

Ein kurzes, betretenes Schweigen folgte. Der Mann mochte es nicht. Doch lange konnte es seine Freude nicht trüben. "Die Sonne scheint", bemerkte er glücklich. "Sonne, helle, warme, schöne Sonne... Soooonnneeeee, Soooooonnnnnnnneeeeeeeeee..." Lachend reckte er die Arme gen Himmel, als wolle er die Sonne umarmen; stellte fest, dass er das nicht konnte, und lachte darüber nur noch mehr.

"Sieht aus, als würden wir noch eine Weile hier bleiben", bemerkte die erste Stimme trocken.

Dem Mann gefiel das. Er lachte noch lauter.

* * *

Als er das nächste Mal erwachte, wusste Kschar genau, wer er war. Oder zumindest hoffte er das.

Es... war doch real. Oder?

Unsicher tastete er in der Dunkelheit zu beiden Seiten nach seiner Brille, fand stattdessen ein Stück zerfetzten Stoffs und zog daran.

"Kschar?", fragte eine tiefe, grollende Stimme auf Granoscha.

"Dem Chaos sei Dank!", rief Kschar erleichtert aus. "Es war keine Halluzination!"

"Wovon genau sprichst du?", fragte die Stimme vorsichtig. "Denn ich muss dir leider sagen, viele deiner Erfahrungen der letzten zwei Tage waren ziemlich sicher reine Halluzinationen. Du warst mit Glückshormonen vollgepumpt bis zum Anschlag."

Kschar kicherte ein wenig verschämt, als sich urplötzlich seine lautstarken Liebeserklärungen an die ganze Sippe in seiner Erinnerung einfanden. "Ich habe mich ziemlich zum Felsenkäfer gemacht, oder?", fragte er kleinlaut.

Schurrak zog ihn in eine seitliche Umarmung. "Alles gut, Kschar. Dafür konntest du nichts. ...Und es war durchaus unterhaltsam", fügte er dann noch hinzu. Seine Stimme war so monoton wie immer, doch seine Füße zuckten verschmitzt. Kschar fühlte sie gegen seine Unterschenkel streifen.

"Was... was ist passiert?", fragte Kschar. Er wusste, er war nicht mehr auf Azkaban, aber wo er war und wie er dort hingekommen war, konnte er sich nicht zusammenreimen.

Schurrak löste die Umarmung und drückte sanft gegen Kschars Oberkörper, bis dieser den Hinweis verstand und sich aufsetzte. Seine Augen gewöhnten sich langsam an die mondlose Nacht und er konnte die Gestalten der um ihn sitzenden und stehenden Granosch ausmachen. Alle sechsunddreißig von ihnen waren da, und auch Nibbly fand er nach einigem Suchen in einer Astgabel dösend.

Jaschrik kam langsam und bedächtig auf ihn zu. "Du hattest dich verloren", verkündete er ernst.

Kschars Daumen knickten wie von selbst ein. Jaschrik sah es und erklärte etwas genauer, was er meinte. "Du warst in die Festung gegangen, um dich von ihr zu verabschieden. Du bliebst mehrere Stunden fort. Wir wollten aufbrechen, aber du kamst nicht. Schurrak ging dich suchen, doch als er dich fand, warst du wie seelenlos. Du starrtest die Wand mit leerem Blick an, reagiertest nicht auf Schurraks Worte und schienst zu glauben, dass sein Kuss dein Dasein beenden würde. Und du schienst nichts dagegen zu haben."

Kschar erschrak. Rasch drehte er sich zu seinem besten Freund um. "Schurrak, das tut mir leid!"

Schurrak zog ihn erneut in eine kurze, aber enge Umarmung. "Wie schon gesagt, das muss es nicht, Kschar. Du warst nicht du selbst."

"Aber was..." Kschar brach ab. Ein Flashback. War das nicht das Wort dafür, wenn man sich in der Vergangenheit verlor? Angestrengt dachte er nach, versuchte sich an seinen offenbar letzten Tag auf Azkaban zu erinnern. Er war in den Hochsicherheitstrakt gegangen. Alles in ihm hatte sich dagegen gesträubt, aber er hatte sich trotzdem gezwungen, seine Zelle zu betreten. Warum war er alleine gegangen, wenn er so ein mieses Gefühl dabei hatte?

_Verdammt! _

Er hatte sein Bild gesehen, sein eigenes Blut, das sein Leiden an der Wand in konkrete Formen und Zahlen bannte, und er hatte sich gefragt, ob er alldem wirklich entkommen war... Nein, war seine Antwort gewesen. Es war zu fantastisch, um wahr zu sein. Nein, er hatte keine Freunde. Er hatte kein Leben außerhalb dieser Zelle. Die einzigen Spuren, die er noch in der Welt hinterlassen würde, waren weitere braune Striche an der rauen Zellenwand, ordentlich in Fünferpäckchen zusammengeschnürt.

Er hatte das Hogwarts-Bild angestarrt, dann erneut die Striche. Seine Vergangenheit. Seine Zukunft.

Er hatte aufgegeben.

Kschar schluckte. "Und dann?", fragte er mit wackliger Stimme.

"Du bekamst deinen heiß ersehnten Kuss", sagte Schurrak mit feinem Humor.

Kschar lachte leise. "Vermutlich war es nicht ganz der Kuss, den ich in dem Moment erwartet habe."

Schurraks Mundwinkel zuckten verächtlich nach oben. "Nein, nicht ganz", knurrte er. "Wie du vielleicht gemerkt hast, habe ich meinem Bruder nicht seine Seele geraubt."

Kschar seufzte. "Es tut mir wirklich leid, Schurrak."

Schurraks Finger bekundeten seinen eigenen Ausdruck der müden Akzeptanz. "Wie gesagt: Schon gut, du konntest nichts dafür. Du hast mich in dem Moment sichtlich nicht erkannt."

"Ich habe in dem Moment überhaupt nichts erkannt - außer der Zelle, in der ich mehr als die Hälfte meines Lebens gefangen war. Ich..." Er schluckte schmerzhaft mit trockenem Hals. "Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass die letzten drei Jahre wirklich passiert waren. Als ich wieder in meiner Zelle stand, da war es plötzlich ganz klar, dass ich mir das alles nur eingebildet hatte. Dass nichts davon real war: Meine Freiheit nicht, nicht eure Freundlichkeit; ich hatte keine Zukunft und würde nie eine haben. Das... das war..." Er brach ab und presste die Augen fest zusammen, um die Tränen zurückzuhalten.

Dürre, sehnige Arme schlossen sich fest um Harry und zogen ihn eng an einen soliden Körper. "Weine ruhig, Kschar. Ich habe gelesen, dass Menschen das manchmal brauchen."

Kschar. Richtig. Er war Kschar, nicht Harry. Er war ein adoptierter Granosch, ein Teil dieser großen, überraschend herzlichen Familie. Nicht das ungeliebte kleine Waisenkind, von dem alle Wunder erwarteten und dem niemand je zuhörte.

Eine Weile blieb alles still, während Kschar bittere Tränen für sein früheres Selbst vergoss und für all die verpassten Chancen, alles, das man ihm versagt hatte. Irgendwann versiegten die Tränen und Kschar sah wieder zu Schurrak. "Was hast du mir gegeben?", fragte er leise.

"Deine Magie", antwortete der junge Granosch, und fügte dann nicht unerwartet hinzu: "Und Geborgenheit. Du warst komplett weggetreten, hast auf nichts reagiert, und du schienst dich selbst aufgeben zu wollen. Es schien keine Emotion auf deinem Gesicht zu liegen und das gefiel mir nicht. Ich wollte dir eine Emotion geben, aber eine gute."

"Danke", sagte Kschar ernst. "Ich kann mich leider nicht daran erinnern... Wie habe ich reagiert?"

Schurrak rollte leicht seinen Kopf. "Wie die Heldin eines viktorianischen Romans."

Kschar schnaubte belustigt und lachte ebenfalls kopfrollend. Er hätte nie zulassen dürfen, dass die Granosch bei ihren regelmäßigen Bücherraubzügen auch Trivialliteratur einsteckten, um ihn besser verstehen zu lernen, sowohl emotional als auch sprachlich. "Ich bin elegant in Ohnmacht gefallen?", fragte er selbstironisch.

"Nun, ich weiß nicht, ob man es elegant nennen kann...", spottete Schurrak. Kschar boxte ihm in mildem Protest in die Schulter. "Nein, ehrlich", machte Schurrak weiter: "Du hast erleichtert geseufzt und bist dann zu Boden gegangen wie ein nasser Sack Lumpen."

"Oi!", schrie Kschar in gespielter Entrüstung auf. "Und wo war mein tadelloser Edelmann, der mich arme Heldin sicher auffängt?"

"Der muss wohl gerade Pause gemacht haben", sagte Schurrak trocken und mimte mit seinen Gesten höchstes Desinteresse; ein Mensch hätte in der Situation wohl seine Fingernägel betrachtet. Ringsum rollten lachende Köpfe.

"Okay", griff Kschar den Faden der Erzählung erneut auf. "Du hast mich also einfach auf den kalten Boden plumpsen lassen. Und wie komme ich jetzt hierher?"

Schurrak rollte noch einmal seinen Kopf und erzählte dann weiter. "Ich habe vielleicht etwas übertrieben. Du lagst dank des Kusses ohnehin schon in meinem Arm. Als du plötzlich schwerer wurdest, weil all deine Muskeln auf einmal nachgaben, habe ich dich nicht einfach fallen lassen, sondern langsam und kontrolliert auf dem Boden abgelegt." Seine Schultern strafften sich kurz in einer wohl über alle die Kulturen aller zweibeinigen Wesen hinweg universellen "So! Da hast du's!"-Geste.

Dann entspannte er sich wieder und fuhr fort. "Ich wusste nicht, was ich weiter tun sollte. Also rief ich aus dem Fenster die anderen zur Hilfe. Alle waren besorgt, als sie sich so reglos da liegen sahen, und... es scheint, dass unsere spontane Reaktion auf dein Unglück inzwischen die ist, so viele positive Anreize zu senden, wie nur irgend möglich."

Jaschrik ergänzte staubtrocken: "Du warst zwei Tage lang high."

Kschars Kopf begann auf seinen Schultern zu rollen, noch ehe sein menschlicher Lachreflex wirklich einsetzen konnte. Diese Wortwahl aus dem Mund des Ältesten gab ihm den Rest. Unter all den Worten, die sie aus der englischen Sprache ins Granoscha hätten übernehmen können...! "Ihr habt mich tatsächlich so mit Glück vollgepumpt, dass ich zwei Tage verloren habe?"

"Es tut uns sehr leid", sagte Raschek kleinlaut.

"Tut euch leid?!", fragte Kschar ungläubig. Seine Daumen zuckten. "Raschek, ich bin euch verflucht _dankbar_ dafür! Ich habe keine Ahnung, welche Medizin normale Menschen gegen Traurigkeit nehmen, aber ich kann mir nichts Passenderes vorstellen als das pure Glück!"

Rascheks Haltung wirkte sehr erleichtert.

"Komm her, Kleiner", sagte Kschar und zog den jüngsten Granosch in seine Arme.

Ein Grinsen unterdrückend und stattdessen leicht mit den Händen wedelnd wandte sich Kschar wieder an den Rest der Sippe. "Wir sind also mit den Booten ans Festland gefahren und ich habe es verpasst?"

"Du warst dabei", sagte Schurrak naseweis. "Jedenfalls... körperlich anwesend."

"Meine Lehrer haben das nie durchgehen lassen", scherzte Kschar. Dann weiteten sich seine Augen in Erstaunen und seine Zehen spreizten sich unwillkürlich.

"Was ist?", fragte Jaschrik, leicht besorgt.

"Es ist nur... Das ist das erste Mal in achtzehn Jahren, dass ich von Hogwarts erzählen kann, ohne zornig oder deprimiert zu werden."

Schurraks Kleidung raschelte, als er sich plötzlich hastig zu bewegen begann. "Oh! Fast hätte ich es vergessen: Der Auror hat seinen Zauberstab liegen gelassen. Wir haben ihn für dich mitgenommen!"

Mit großen Augen nahm Kschar den Zauberstab in Empfang. Ein überraschtes Keuchen entwich ihm, als der Zauberstab sich sofort in seiner Hand erwärmte und goldene Funken versprühte. "Das ist nicht Sirius Zauberstab", sagte er ehrfürchtig. "Das... das ist meiner."

* * *

Nun, da Kschar wieder voll zurechnungsfähig war, machte die Familie sich ernsthaft an die Arbeit. Es gab viel zu tun. Sie mussten herausfinden, wo sich der Rest der Granosch aufhielt; warum sie sich seit so vielen Jahren nicht mehr gemeldet hatten; und ob sie irgendeinen verzweifelten Vertrag mit Voldemort eingegangen waren oder frei waren, mit dem Rest der Sippe auszuwandern und diesen bescheuerten Krieg, der sie doch eigentlich gar nichts anging, endlich hinter sich zu lassen.

Der erste Schritt war einfacher getan als erwartet. Seit Voldemorts Kräfte im Krieg die Nase vorne hatten, bemühten sich die Todesser nicht mehr, ihre Operationen geheim zu halten. Sie gingen deprimierend offen mit der Information um, dass sich ihr Herr und Meister im Herrenhaus der Malfoys niedergelassen hatte. Niemand rechnete damit, dass eine Offensive der Auroren und des Ordens gegen den Sitz der Todesser von Erfolg gekrönt wäre - auch die Auroren und der Orden selbst nicht.

Da Voldemort seine sämtlichen Armeen eng um sich geschart hatte, war davon auszugehen, dass auch die Granosch sich auf dem Anwesen der Malfoys aufhielten. Da allerdings die Familienmitglieder, welche die Insel damals mit Voldemort verlassen hatten, nie gelernt hatten sich von etwas Anderem als Angst und Verzweiflung zu ernähren, war es unwahrscheinlich, dass sie einen Lagerplatz in unmittelbarer Nähe zum Rest der Armee zugewiesen bekommen hatten.

Man beschloss, sich dem Anwesen vorsichtig zu nähern und die Situation erst einmal von Ferne zu begutachten. Um nicht aufzufallen, stellten die meisten Granosch ihre Ernährung wieder auf negative Emotionen um. Da für die Zauberer scheinbar jeder Dementor aussah wie der nächste, sollten sie so im Zweifel als Anhänger Voldemorts durchgehen.

Nur drei von ihnen, am Ende der Gruppe, schalteten ihre Trigger für positive Emotionen aufs Maximum, um Kschar in ihrer Mitte nicht zu deprimieren.

Der Plan war, im Wald am Rande des Anwesens Halt zu machen und von dort aus das Treiben rund ums Herrenhaus der Malfoys zu beobachten. Doch wie jeder Heerführer ihnen hätte mitteilen können überlebte kein Plan den Erstkontakt mit dem Gegner.

Kaum waren sie in Sichtweite des prunkvollen Gebäudes angelangt, alle brav in ihre eintönigen Fetzenumhänge gehüllt und die Gesichter unter tief in die Stirn gezogenen Umhängen verborgen, da apparierten zwei grimmig dreinschauende Zauberer mit erhobenen Zauberstäben vor ihnen zwischen den Bäumen und geboten ihnen Einhalt.

"Halt!", rief der eine, während der andere bereits einen Patronus beschworen und sicher zwischen sich und den in grau gehüllten Gestalten platziert hatte. "Dementoren!", blaffte der erste, während er sich zu seinem Kumpanen hinter dem Patronus gesellte. "Was tut ihr in diesem Sektor?"

"Wir... wir sind hungrig", bemühte sich Jaschrik um eine plausible Antwort.

"Ihr seid immer hungrig", knurrte der Zauberer. "Das gibt euch nicht das Recht, euren Bau zu verlassen."

"Ihr ernährt euch von dem, was wir euch geben, und mehr gibt es nicht", grollte sein Begleiter. "Und jetzt Marsch zurück in euren Bau!"

Das klang... ominös. Immens ominös.

Hatten die Todesser den Rest der Sippe so sehr mit ihren Patroni unter Kontrolle, dass die Granosch nunmehr Gefangene Voldemorts waren? Und ließ man sie tatsächlich verhungern?

Wortlos folgte die Gruppe der siebenunddreißig Granosch - inklusive Kschar, der unter seinem Umhang auch Nibbly mit sich trug - den beiden Todessern. Die Zauberer führten sie in einem weiten Bogen um die Grenzen des Anwesens, bis sie schließlich eine eiserne Türe erreichten, die in einen tiefen Gewölbekeller führte. Die Türe wurde von einem Paar miesmutiger Todesser bewacht, die beim Anblick der sich nähernden Horde von Granosch panisch die Augen aufrissen.

"Was fällt euch eigentlich ein, so eure Pflicht zu vernachlässigen?!", blaffte der Wortführer der beiden Zauberer, die Jaschriks Gruppe anführte. Offensichtlich war er ranghöher als die beiden Posten an der Kellertüre.

"Wir... wir h-haben den ganzen Tag W-wache gehalten", verteidigte sich der kleinere der beiden Wächter mit zitternder Stimme. "Wir waren nie auch nur beide gleichzeitig Pinkeln, verdammt!"

"Niemand ist hier rein oder raus gekommen, das schwöre ich auf meine Magie!", rief der andere in leicht panischem Tonfall.

"Halt die Fresse, du Squib", sagte der ranghöhere Todesser verächtlich. Ganz nebenbei fügte er hinzu: "Crucio."

Während der größere der beiden Wächter sich schreiend am Boden wand, öffnete der andere auf eine Geste des Ranghöheren hin behände die schwere Eisentüre. Die Granosch traten einer nach dem anderen folgsam durch die Türe und stiegen schweigend die düstere Treppe hinab.

Kschar folgte still seinen Brüdern und Schwestern, immer noch umringt von den wärmenden Emotionstriggern, die Schurrak vor ihm und Rascheks Vater hinter ihm unbeirrt aussandten. Die Kapuze behielt er sorgsam tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Der Gang war vollkommen unbeleuchtet und Kschar hatte Mühe, in dem schummrigen Licht nicht aus dem Tritt zu kommen. Dann fiel über ihnen die Türe ins Schloss und es wurde stockfinster.

"Ist... ist hier wer?", hörte Kschar Jaschrik weiter unten im Gang zögerlich auf Granoscha fragen.

Stille antwortete ihm.

Kschar konnte sich vorstellen, dass alle außer ihm im Moment ein sehr mulmiges Gefühl im Bauch hatten; oder vielmehr in den Oberschenkeln. Die Granosch waren wirklich enorm anders gebaut als ein Mensch. Jaschrik hatte einmal versucht, ihm zu erklären, wie ihre Körper Emotionen in Energie umsetzten und was für Abfallprodukte dabei entstanden, aber Kschar war nach kurzer Zeit grün angelaufen und sie hatten gemeinsam entschieden, dass er das vielleicht doch nicht so genau wissen musste.

In jedem Fall war die Situation höchst beunruhigend und Kschar war froh, dass seine Freunde ihn zuverlässig mit positiven Gefühlen versorgten. Andernfalls wäre er in der klammen, düsteren Umgebung mit einer _verschlossenen Türe_ hinter sich, die ihn vom Tageslicht vollkommen abriegelte, gewiss in einem erneuten Flashback ertrunken.

"Roschkar?", rief Jaschrik jetzt in die Dunkelheit. "Scharrin? Jurrschak? Kurresch?"

"...Ältester?", antwortete eine schwache Stimme aus der Dunkelheit.

"Oh Chaos! Bist du das, Scharrna?", fragte Jaschrik entsetzt und Kschar hörte seine Lumpen rascheln, als er der Stimme der Ältesten entgegeneilte.

Scharrna war Jaschriks Partnerin. Sie hatten gemeinsam vier Kinder großgezogen und als die Zeit kam, die Sippe aufzuspalten, hatte Scharrna die Verantwortung für die Auswanderer übernommen. Jaschrik sprach nicht oft darüber, aber alle wussten, dass er Scharrna schrecklich vermisst hatte. "Scharrna...", sagte er jetzt in zu sanftem Ton - wie man an jemandes Sterbebett sprach, dachte Kschar. Alle Granoscha der Welt hätten ihn in diesem Moment nicht davon abhalten können, tiefes, schmerzhaftes Bedauern zu verspüren.

Was um alles in der Welt hatte Voldemort ihrer Sippe nur angetan?

"Wir brauchen Licht", entschied Kschar eigenmächtig. Niemand widersprach ihm und so hob Kschar entschlossen seinen Zauberstab.

"Lumos!"

Eine leuchtende Kugel erschien unter der hohen Decke des gewaltigen, kahlen Kellergewölbes und enthüllte ein erschreckendes Bild. Eng zusammengekauert in einer Ecke standen vielleicht drei Dutzend Granosch.

Knapp über Vierhundert hatten die Insel vor dreizehn Jahren verlassen.

"Scharrna...", hauchte Jaschrik entsetzt. "Seid ihr nur noch so wenige? Ist das wirklich alles, was von unserem Volk übrig ist?"

Scharrna jedoch sah ihn nicht an. Ihr Blick war starr auf die Lichtkugel geheftet. "Zauberer", ächzte sie.

Kschar fühlte Beklommenheit in sich aufsteigen, die sich rasant zu tiefer Verzweiflung steigerte. Er griff sich an die schmerzende Brust und gab einen erstickten Laut von sich. Der Lumos flackerte und erlosch.

"Kschar!", rief Schurrak erschrocken. "Au verdammt, wir haben nachgelassen - Tscherrok, schnell, hilf mir!"

Während Jaschrik seiner verängstigten Partnerin erklärte, dass Kschar einer der ihren war und ihnen kein Leid zufügen würde, bemühten sich Schurrak und Rascheks Vater, Kschar wiederaufzubauen. In der allgemeinen Panik hatten sie vergessen, weiter positive Emotionen in Kschar auszulösen und er war vom negativen Input der restlichen Sippe überflutet worden.

Die übrigen Granosch derweil streiften ihre Kapuzen ab und musterten einander voller Hoffnung und Trauer. So viele der Auswanderer waren nicht hier, doch diejenigen, die da waren, wurden hastig in tiefe Umarmungen gezogen. Kein Granosch blieb von der Wiedervereinigung unberührt.

"Sind sonst keine Zauberer hier?", versicherte sich Jaschrik währenddessen. Kschar konnte der leisen Unterhaltung weder mit den Ohren folgen noch gab es Licht, um die Gesten der alten Hände zu verfolgen. Doch Scharrna schien eine positive Antwort gegeben zu haben, denn Jaschrik gab brüsk die Anweisung: "Ab sofort gilt: Solange die Türe oben geschlossen bleibt, unterstützen alle Kschar!"

Eine warme Welle der Liebe und Geborgenheit überspülte Kschar und er atmete erleichtert auf. Auch er streifte seine Kapuze jetzt ab und blickte in die Runde. "Danke, Leute", sagte er inbrünstig. Wieder bei Kräften hob er erneut seinen Zauberstab; ein erneuter Lumos erblühte über ihren Köpfen.

"Wir sind nicht alle gestorben", verschaffte sich jetzt ein weiterer Auswanderer Gehör. "Etwa Einhundert von uns sind an verschiedenen Orten in London postiert, um den Alltag zu stören. Insgesamt sind wir nach letzter Zählung noch etwa Hundertfünfzig Mann." Traurig fügte er hinzu: "Aber wir werden täglich weniger."

"Warum?", fragte Raschek zornig. "Lassen sie euch tatsächlich hier verhungern?!"

"Das ist Raschek", stellte Jaschrik den jungen Granosch vor. "Er wurde dieses Jahr erschaffen."

Ein Seufzen wie ein warmer Wind lief durch die Reihen der Auswanderer. "Bei uns... ist seit der Teilung niemand mehr entstanden", gestand Scharrna traurig. "Wir haben keine Energie für Liebe... Schöpfung... Und keine Welt, in die wir ein Kind setzen wollen."

Kschar schwamm in seinen eigenen positiven Emotionen und konnte keinen Zorn verspüren. Doch der rationale Teil seines Denkens informierte ihn knapp, dass er gerade Anlass zu einem Mörderwutausbruch hatte.

"Hat Raschek Recht?", fragte er mit unnatürlich ruhiger Stimme. "Lässt er euch verhungern?"

Scharrna warf Jaschrik einen unsicheren Blick zu, doch auf dessen aufmunternd herabgezogene Mundwinkel hin wandte sie sich direkt an Kschar. "Ja. Aber das ist nicht die schlimmste Todesursache."

Alle Neuankömmlinge hingen gebannt an ihren Lippen, während sich die übrigen Auswanderer hinter ihr endlich berappelten und sich vorsichtig umschauten. Eine neue Welle der Verzweiflung schwappte über Kschar, doch seine Familie konterte flink und ließ ihn nicht mehr verzweifelt, aber irgendwie unausgeglichen zurück.

"Es tut uns leid", erklärte Jaschrik bedauernd, "aber Kschar gehört zur Familie. Ich weiß, ihr habt Hunger, aber bitte haltet euch zurück."

Rings um den Keller wurden im flackernden Licht des Lumos verwirrte Daumen eingeknickt.

"Sie schicken Gruppen von uns hinaus, wo wir den Patroni ausgesetzt sind. Die Todesser schützen uns nicht; sie glauben, das motiviert uns zusätzlich. Da draußen gilt für uns Fressen oder Gefressenwerden", erklärte Scharrna leise. "Und hier drin verhungern wir. 'Zurückhaltung' ist kein Wort, das für uns noch wirklich Sinn ergibt, Liebster."

Betretenes Schweigen herrschte.

"Scheiße", brach es plötzlich aus Kschar heraus. "Ihr müsst umlernen. Und das schnell!"

"Kschar", sagte Schurrak leise, "du bist aber der einzige, der..."

"Ich weiß!", rief Kschar mürrisch. "Und ich finde das auch überhaupt nicht lustig. Aber hast du eine bessere Idee?"

Mehr verwirrte Daumen knickten im Halbdunkel um sie herum ein, während Kschars Familie sich schützend um ihn zusammenrottete. "Wir könnten... auch erst hier ausbrechen und uns ein paar Todesser zum Üben suchen?", schlug Schurrak vor.

"Zu gefährlich", lehnte Kschar kurzangebunden ab. "Wenn wir da rausgehen, werden sie all ihre Patroni auf uns hetzen. Für euch mag das schön und gut sein, aber der Rest der Familie" - er sah Scharrna bei seiner Wortwahl erstaunt aufhorchen - "ist darauf nicht vorbereitet und außerdem ausgehungert und geschwächt. Wenn wir so da raus gehen, werden wir weitere Mitglieder verlieren. Das kann und will ich nicht verantworten!"

Mit zornig funkelnden Augen blickte Kschar in die Gesichter seiner Familie und forderte sie heraus, ihm Widerspruch zu leisten. Nur Schurrak stellte sich seinem brennenden Blick. "Kschar... Bist du sicher, dass du das aushältst?"

Kschar las in seiner Stimme keine Herablassung, nur ernst gemeinte Sorge. Er unterdrückte ein Lächeln und wedelte dankbar mit den Händen. "Ich schätze deine Sorge, Bruder; aber sie ist unbegründet. Erinnere dich, wie wir uns kennengelernt haben! Diese Gruppe ist nicht größer als eure damals, und ich werde sie nicht drei Jahre lang alleine ernähren müssen."

Schurraks Kopfhaut kräuselte sich betroffen. "Wir wussten es nicht besser", sagte er kleinlaut.

Kschar trat auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. "Hey, ist ja gut. Das weiß ich doch. Wir haben alle viel gelernt seit damals."

_"Was _habt ihr gelernt?", fragte Scharrna mit großen Augen. "Wieso musstet ihr alle gemeinsam von nur einem einzigen Zauberer leben? Und wie kann es sein, dass er euch dafür nicht verachtet? Und überhaupt, was ist es, das er gerade angeboten hat?"

Jaschrik ließ seinen Blick über die Auswanderer schweifen, sah einen nach dem anderen gewichtig an, bis er sich gewiss war, dass er ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit hatte. "Wir haben gelernt", sagte er feierlich, "uns von anderen Emotionen als Angst und Verzweiflung zu ernähren." Er ließ diese Worte einen Moment sacken, dann fuhr er fort: "Und Kschar hat sich soeben als Opfer angeboten, an dem ihr es ebenfalls lernen könnt."

Ungläubig zuckten Scharrnas Hüften während sie aufgeregt gestikulierte. "Ist das ein echter Zauberer?"

Jaschriks Mundwinkeln senkten sich zustimmend. Kschar fand es immer noch schwierig, die Mimik der Granosch zu lesen, doch er bildete sich ein, dass der Älteste dabei ein wenig verschmitzt aussah.

"Und wo habt ihr ihn gefunden?"

"In seiner Zelle, wo die Zauberer ihn vergessen hatten, als sie Azkaban räumten."

"Sie haben _was_ getan?!"

Jaschriks Kopf rollte belustigt. "Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Wir werden sie euch später erzählen. Aber zuerst müsst ihr lernen, euch gegen Patroni zu verteidigen - und Kschar nicht aus Versehen zu verletzen. Er ist da ein wenig empfindlich, müsst ihr wissen..."

Kschar verdrehte ob des plumpen Humors des Ältesten stöhnend die Augen. Manche Gefühle ließen sich mit menschlicher Gestik einfach viel trefflicher ausdrücken. Neben ihm rollte Schurrak belustigt den Kopf.

* * *

Zwei Tage dauerte es, bis alle Auswanderer im Keller zumindest genug gelernt hatten, um von Kschars Patronus nicht mehr verletzt zu werden und Kschar nicht komplett handlungsunfähig zu machen, wenn sie neben ihm standen. Gut genug, befand Jaschrik und Kschar stimmte ihm widerstrebend zu. Wenn sie noch viel länger hier unten blieben, würden weitere Mitglieder der Familie verhungern.

Es half, dass alle ein wenig von Kschars Emotionen aufnehmen konnten, doch für die spontan verdoppelte Anzahl von hungrigen Granosch war ein Mensch allein auf Dauer einfach zu wenig.

"Wie oft werdet ihr gegen die in der Stadt postierten Granosch ausgewechselt?", fragte Jaschrik düster. Es war praktisch gewesen, dass sie die ganzen zwei Tage lang nicht gestört worden waren, doch was es für die Ernährung ihrer Sippe in den letzten Jahren bedeutet hatte, gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Kschar war mit ihm einer Meinung. Wie seine Sippe hier behandelt wurde machte ihn unheimlich _wütend!_

"Das ist unterschiedlich", erklärte Scharrna. "In der Regel alle fünf bis sieben Tage."

Unwilliges Zischen ertönte von Jaschriks Gruppe. Das war eine viel zu lange Zeit ohne Nahrung! Kein Wunder saßen Scharrnas Begleiter hier unten wie ein paar Häuflein Elend und konnten sich anfangs kaum aufraffen, um ihren lang vermissten Brüdern und Schwestern auch nur Hallo zu sagen.

"Und wie lange seid ihr diesmal schon hier unten eingesperrt?", fragte Jaschrik. Er klang so zornig, wie Kschar sich fühlte.

"Sechs Tage", sagte Scharrna leise. "Aber ich fürchte, dass sie uns diesmal länger eingesperrt lassen werden. Sie glauben, wir hätten ohne Erlaubnis diesen Keller verlassen. Das wird nicht ohne Strafe abgehen. Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass sie die Türe noch eine weitere Woche geschlossen halten."

Ein Aufschrei ging durch die Reihen der neu im Keller angekommenen Granosch, während ihre schon viele Jahre hier eingesperrten Verwandten nur müde bedauernd nickten oder zustimmend die Mundwinkel herunterzogen. Sie hatten sich mit ihrem Schicksal abgefunden.

Kschar betrachtete die antriebslosen, depressiven Gestalten einen Moment lang, irritiert davon, wie bekannt der Anblick ihm erschien. Er hatte noch nie zuvor so viele so niedergeschlagene Granosch gesehen, also woher...?

Dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Sie sahen aus wie _er selbst_ ausgesehen haben musste, ehe Schurrak gekommen war, um mit ihm zu sprechen: hoffnungslos, von den Zauberern ausgenutzt und misshandelt, des Lebens müde.

Dieselbe Masche, wieder und wieder. War es das, wie Menschen immer handelten? Oder waren es nur die Zauberer? Kschar erinnerte sich an die Dursleys und sein Unterkiefer zuckte, als er die Zähne wütend zusammenbiss. Nein, die Muggel waren keinen Deut besser. Alle logen und betrogen sie, alle nutzten sie einander aus, misshandelten und erniedrigten andere ohne Sinn und Verstand und hielten sich selbst für die Herren der Schöpfung.

Es reichte. Kschar hatte es satt. Lange genug hatte er die Menschheit auf sich herumtrampeln lassen, aber keinen Tag länger.

Freilich... gab es einige Menschen, die schlimmer waren als andere. Die sich mehr hatten zuschulden kommen lassen. Einer davon wohnte keine zwei Meilen von hier und hatte sowohl Kschars eigenes Schicksal als auch das der übrigen Granosch persönlich zu verantworten.

_Voldemort._

Kschar hatte nie erfahren, warum der 'Dunkle Lord' es so auf die Potters und auf ihn abgesehen hatte, aber es war ihm auch egal. Er wusste nur, dass die Welt ein besserer Ort wäre, wenn Voldemort nicht mehr in ihr existierte.

"Jaschrik", sagte er leise und so gefasst er konnte. Etwas von seinem Zorn und seiner Entschlossenheit musste dennoch in seiner Stimme mitschwingen, denn der Älteste sah ihn mit alarmiert zuckenden kleinen Fingern an.

"Ich kann die Türe öffnen", sagte Kschar, seinen Zauberstab schwenkend. "Ihr könnt die beiden Wachen nutzen, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Und dann gehen wir zum Herrenhaus und räumen auf. Einverstanden?"

Jaschrik musterte Kschar eindringlich. "Ist das deine Rache?", fragte er ruhig.

Kschar rollte ruckartig den Kopf, doch es war ein boshaftes Lachen. "Für mich und für euch", erklärte er knapp.

Jaschriks Gesicht blieb Kschar noch weitere, lange Sekunden zugewandt und auch wenn die Augen des Granosch kaum zu sehen waren, spürte Kschar doch seinen forschenden Blick. Dann schüttelte sich der Älteste, wie um einen lästigen Gedanken abzuschütteln, und seine Mundwinkel zuckten kurz mit einem heftigen Ruck nach unten. "Einverstanden."

* * *

Der Tag, an dem der Krieg endete, würde in die Geschichtsbücher nicht nur als das Ende des Krieges, sondern auch als der Tag des Massakers von Wiltshire eingehen.

Die Darstellungen des tatsächlichen Verlaufs des Massakers gingen weit auseinander; nicht zuletzt aus dem Grund, dass es keine Überlebenden gab, die man hätte befragen können.

Den ersten Hinweis, dass etwas geschehen war, erhielt die Zauberergemeinschaft, als ein Schwarm von Dementoren mitten am hellichten Tag die Winkelgasse heruntergeströmt kam, ohne sich durch die Patroni der entsetzten Auroren und einzelner Passanten auch nur im geringsten aufhalten zu lassen. Erst, als sie in der Ferne verschwanden, wurde den Hexen und Zauberern in der Gasse bewusst, dass sie sich... besser fühlten vor dem Durchmarsch der Dementoren?

Verwirrt folgten einige dem Tross und bestätigten, dass diese Dementoren tatsächlich keine Verzweiflung zu verbreiten schienen. Verwirrt beobachteten sie, wie die Dementorengruppe auf eine der permanent von Voldemort postierten Gruppen von Dementoren in der Nähe des Ministeriums trafen und diese aufmischten. Diese Gruppe verbreitete weiterhin Angst und Schrecken, sodass sich niemand der Szene auf mehr als hundert Schritte nähern konnte. Aus der Ferne beobachteten einige Unerschrockene dennoch, was weiter geschah.

Einige der schauerlichen Wesen zogen ihre Kapuzen von den Köpfen - die Beobachter wandten bei dem Anblick zunächst verstört den Blick ab, doch zumindest eine gewisse Rita Kimmkorn hatte sich bald wieder unter Kontrolle und verfolgte aufmerksam das Geschehen. Mit flinker Feder notierte sie, dass die Wesen eine Art Wiedersehen zu feiern schienen. Da gab es Umarmungen, wild gestikulierende Arme und eine ganze Menge schnarrende und grollende Laute - fast, als ob sich die Wesen in einer eigenen Sprache unterhielten.

Schließlich wanderten alle gemeinsam weiter. Außer einem kleinen Käfer mit auffälliger Zeichnung um die Augen folgte ihnen niemand über die Grenzen des Zaubererbezirks hinaus, doch im Tagespropheten konnte man am nächsten Tag nachlesen, dass auch die zweite von Voldemort postierte Gruppe von Dementoren eingesammelt und abgezogen wurde.

Zunächst wusste niemand so recht, was er mit diesem sonderbaren Ereignis anfangen sollte. Warum verließen die Dementoren ihre Posten? Was plante Voldemort?

Dann kamen die Hauselfen. Einer nach dem anderen betraten sie händeringend das Ministerium, wo sie nach diesem oder jenem Notar fragten. Ganz allmählich dämmerte es den Angestellten, dass an diesem Tag über die Hälfte der altehrwürdigen Reinblutfamilien bis aufs letzte Glied ausgerottet worden waren.

Mitten in das heillose Chaos, das diese Erkenntnis ausgelöst hatte, trat ein Unsäglicher, der mit schriller Stimme nach dem Minister rief. Als er diesen in einer Traube aus Menschen vorfand, ließ der Wissenschaftler alle Diskretion fahren und erklärte lauthals: "Minister Scrimgeour, der Dunkle Lord ist vernichtet!"

Hatte zuvor bereits das Chaos im Ministerium geherrscht, so war jetzt endgültig nicht mehr an Arbeit zu denken. Oder an überhaupt etwas Anderes als erleichtertes Gelächter, ungläubiges Geschrei und haltloses Feiern.

Erst am nächsten Tag gelang es dem Leiter der Auroren, eine Truppe zusammenzustellen und nachzuforschen, was im Herrenhaus der Malfoys geschehen sein mochte. Sie fanden dort ein grimmiges Bild vor: Überall lagen die leblosen Körper von Todessern und deren Anhang. Ihr Gegner hatte nicht vor Frauen und Kindern halt gemacht und alles zerstört, was ihm in den Weg gekommen war. Ganze Generationen von Reinblütern waren dahingerafft worden. Wodurch, wusste niemand genau. Erst dachte man an den Todesfluch, doch die Gesichter der Opfer zeigten keine Angst; vielmehr wirkten sie gleichgültig, weggetreten - seelenlos.

Erste Stimmen wurden laut, welche das Ende der Herrschaft Voldemorts mit dem sonderbaren Verhalten der Dementoren in Verbindung brachten. Waren nicht auch die Augen eines Geküssten leer und stumpf? Jedoch... normalerweise blieben diese Menschen am Leben. Es war eine seelenlose, sinnlose Existenz, doch die Herzen der von Dementoren geküssten schlugen stets beharrlich weiter, nachdem die Seele den Körper verlassen hatte.

Die Truppe von Auroren erreichte den großen Ballsaal, den Voldemort zu seinem Thronsaal umfunktioniert hatte, und alle Spekulation verstummte.

Der schreckliche Dunkle Lord Voldemort lag klein zusammengerollt auf seinem Thron, einen feuchten Fleck zwischen seinen Beinen, wo er offenbar die Kontrolle über seine Blase verloren hatte, und im Gesicht einen Ausdruck solch abgrundtiefen Entsetzens dass selbst seinen verbittertsten Gegnern bei dem Anblick eisige Schauer über den Rücken liefen.

Nein. Das konnte nicht das Werk der Dementoren sein, da war man sich plötzlich einig. Dementoren töteten nicht, sie raubten ihren Opfern die Seele und ließen sie leer und gleichgültig zurück. Doch der Dunkle Lord war ganz offensichtlich im Augenblick seines Todes noch im Vollbesitz seiner geistigen Kräfte gewesen, und vollkommen in der Lage, den Schrecken seines eigenen Endes zu erkennen.

Viele Theorien wurden in den folgenden Tagen aufgestellt, doch alle wurden schließlich wieder verworfen.

Hermine Nielsson, die Beauftragte für Magische Kreaturen, brachte einen Vertrag zur Sprache, den sie kürzlich mit einigen Dementoren abgeschlossen hatte und der zumindest erklärte, warum die Wesen Voldemort so abrupt nicht mehr gefolgt waren. Man nahm an, dass dieser Fall seiner härtesten Verteidigungslinie es einem noch unbenannten Widersacher ermöglicht hatte, unerwartet in Voldemorts Hauptquartier einzudringen und dort dieses Massaker anzurichten.

Albus Dumbledore hatte seine eigene Theorie zur Identität des Bezwingers Voldemorts. Der alte Schulleiter behauptete erstaunlicher Weise, dass Harry Potter nicht wie bisher angenommen in Azkaban gestorben war, sondern frei herumlief und aufgrund einer Prophezeiung nicht anders hatte handeln können, als sich Voldemort zu stellen und diesen zu besiegen. Hermine Nielsson deckte dem alten Mann dabei den Rücken; doch da jeder wusste, dass die Hexe seit langem Mitglied in Dumbledores Orden war, wurde ihre Aussage als nicht sehr vertrauenswürdig eingestuft. Dumbledores Theorie wurde seiner wachsenden Senilität zugeschrieben und geriet bald in Vergessenheit.

Der Klitterer brachte einen Artikel heraus, der von der zersplitterten Seele Voldemorts handelte und davon, wie die Dementoren endlich auch die letzten Teile davon aus Voldemorts Artefakten und aus ihm selbst herausgesaugt hatten, mit dem Fazit dass der Dunkle Lord im Angesicht seiner eigenen Sterblichkeit vor Schock gestorben war.

Weitere Stimmen wurden laut, eine absurder als die andere, und bald glaubte niemand mehr überhaupt irgendetwas.

Fred und George Weasley lehnten sich in ihrem kleinen Apartment über ihrem vor einigen Wochen ausgebrannten Laden in der Winkelgasse entspannt gegen das Fenstersims und genossen das Chaos auf der Straße unter ihnen. Für sie würde der Tag, an dem ihre zwei Brüder und ihr Vater gerächt wurden, nicht als Ende des Krieges oder Massaker von Wiltshire im Kalender stehen; im Kalender über der Anrichte stand in roter Farbe: "Tag der ultimativen Verwirrung".

Fred hob sein Glas Wandelwein seinem Bruder entgegen. "Auf den unbekannten Stifter der maximalen Verwirrung", sagte er.

"Auf einen noch größeren Rumtreiber als wir beide", ergänzte George und ließ sein Glas gegen das seines Bruders pingen.

Die Zwillinge tranken. Während sich ihre Hautfarbe langsam einmal durch das komplette Farbspektrum wandelte, ehe sie eine Stunde später wieder zu ihrem Ausgangston zurückkehrte, beugten die Zwillinge sich vergnügt aus dem Fenster und genossen den von verwirrten Rufen, planlos hin und her rennenden Hexen und Zauberern und hektisch umherflatternden Eulen erfüllten Abendsonnenschein.

* * *

"Sitzt ihr alle bequem?", fragten Kschars Finger nervös. Die Dame neben ihm warf ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu. Kschar schenkte ihr ein Schulterzucken, besann sich eines Besseren und zwang seine Mundwinkel nach oben. "Sorry", sagte er auf Englisch, "ich bin etwas nervös."

Ihre Gesichtszüge entspannten sich. "Noch nie geflogen?", fragte sie mitfühlend.

Erinnerungen an Besen, Hippogreife und Portschlüssel zogen durch Kschars Geist, doch er lächelte nur weiter entwaffnend. "Nein, noch nie."

"Das ist alles halb so wild", sagte die Dame freundlich. "Vertrauen Sie ruhig auf die Technik, die macht schon alles richtig." Wie um ihm ein gutes Vorbild zu sein, lehnte sie sich entspannt zurück und schloss die Augen.

Schurrak, der auf ihrem Schoß saß, wackelte fröhlich mit den Zeigefingern.

Kschar sah sich um. Alle Einhundertsechsundachtzig Granosch hatten, für die Muggel unsichtbar, auf den freien Plätzen und wo diese nicht ausgereicht hatten, auf den Schößen der sitzenden Muggel Platz genommen und wirkten quietschfidel. Auf Kschars eigenem Schoß saßen der kleine Nibbly und sein Bruder Tribbly, der sich entschlossen hatte Nibbly zu begleiten. Ihre eigenen Zauber tarnten die beiden hibbligen Hauselfen vor den Blicken der Muggel.

"Na dann", sagte Kschar, ließ sich in seinem Sitz zurücksinken und schloss die Augen. Die positiven Emotionen, ausgelöst durch weit über Hundert vergnügt speisende Granosch, schwappten wie eine sanfte Welle über ihn hinweg. "Auf in ein neues Leben."

~ ENDE ~


End file.
